


Never Say Never

by PotterStark3000



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Defiance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Understanding, big egos, lots of profanity, troubled children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterStark3000/pseuds/PotterStark3000
Summary: Skye didn’t ask to be brought to Neverland, and she certainly didn’t ask to have to deal with the pain in the ass named Peter Pan. They say “Peter Pan never fails”, but he has a feeling this girl might just bring about the end of that saying.





	1. New Arrivals

Being taken from her bedroom in the middle of the night by a black, shadowy ‘thing’ with glowing eyes, was not something Skye had on her bucket list. Nevertheless, here she was flying through the dark, starry sky, completely lost and confused. She had no clue what she did to cause the thing to grab her by her wrists, tightly, and pull her out of her bedroom window.

Maybe, whatever the thing was, had made a mistake. Maybe she just looked alike to someone it was really supposed to take. Or maybe it was fate.

Not that Skye had ever thought about fate much, but she knew the world worked in mysterious ways, so she never fully doubted the whole idea of it. It just simply rarely crossed her mind.

Still, part of her almost wanted this predicament to be fate. Hope that she would never have to see another foster care agent again. But she knew not to be too optimistic.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly looked up at the thing carrying her. It had not spoken to her or even _try_ to explain its reasons for taking her. And it looked deathly determined to get to wherever the both of them were now heading.

Skye ignored her instinct to resist being dragged through the air and focused on the black water below her. If she wasn’t so concerned for her life at the moment, she might’ve thought the sight was calming.

Mists of the water sprayed her legs, as she began to internally panic. What if the shadow _thing_ was bringing her somewhere to die? Though she reckoned if that were the case it would’ve just dropped her from a high point. But still, she couldn’t help but wonder if the thing was capable of murder or torture— and her thoughts alone were enough to make her stomach churn. Where ever she was going she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be fun.

Suddenly she felt the thing loosen its grip. Oh shit, she thought, holding her breath. Death by drowning, not the way Skye thought she would go.

But as soon as the shadow thing completely let go, instead of hitting water with a splash, she hit cool sand with a thud. Feeling a mixture of relief and more confusion, Skye took in a deep breath to calm herself. The gritty sand stuck to her arms and legs, and as she stood up to brush it all off she cursed herself for wearing a tank top and shorts to bed. She looked up in the stars to try and find the _thing_ , maybe to get a few answers, except she couldn’t see anything but twinkling stars.

“Great.” Skye muttered, taking a few steps toward the jungle up ahead of her. As she surveyed the island, she realized she had absolutely no idea where the hell she was. Other than knowing it was an island, she had nothing to go on.

Frustrated, Skye mentally took notes of her surroundings, trying to make sense of her new problem. Deep, dark waters, dark, dense jungle, starry sky, large mountains in the distance—

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a splash from the water. Skye whipped around to see a tail bobbing out of the murky waters and a pair of shining eyes staring at her.

“Screw this.” She puffed quickly and took off towards the jungle. Whatever she had just seen was not normal and she had no intention of getting close to it. But the tail had almost looked like- no, there was no way she had seen a mermaid. They didn’t exist.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she pushed past bushes and plants trying to put distance between her and the water. When she finally stopped she only felt more annoyed because now she was utterly lost. Lost on some random, bloody island, alone. Though the alone part didn’t really bother her; she was used to it. But she had never been alone in an unfamiliar place.

Feeling more and more uneasy, like she was being watched, Skye grabbed a long, thick fallen stick. Sure it wasn’t much, but it was something. Not that she really knew how to fight either, but she was sure adrenaline would help with that.

Just as she started drawing in the dirt out of boredom, she heard something. So far the island had been pretty silent but now music wafted through the jungle. It was getting louder by the second even though Skye hadn’t moved. Still, she figured it was her best bet at finding something interesting.

The melody was soft and smooth, like a flute. And the odd thing was that Skye found it somewhat soothing. Just listening to the harmony of notes made her feel a bit better about her whole situation. She wondered if whoever was playing it would be able to help her. But mostly her mind was focused on finding the music itself. It was almost like it was calling to her, encouraging her to come to it.

Skye only stopped when the music faded and she could see something other than jungle. Light. Carefully she hid behind a tree and looked into the open clearing filled with orange. There was a large bonfire flickering orange light all around a group of people. And as she looked longer, she saw that it was only boys around the fire. And, they weren’t just standing around it, they were dancing and jumping. She watched memorized as they all moved in their own rhythms. Well at least she knew she wasn’t alone.

Scanning the open clearing again, she spotted two boys not jumping and acting like fools. Curiosity took over as she leaned a bit closer. One boy was sitting on a log, his brown hood up, covering most of his face, a knife in his hand along with a chunk of wood. He looked relaxed as he carved the knife into the wood slowly. A chill spun down Skyes spine as she shifted her gaze away from him and onto the other boy.

This one was standing with a grin on his face as he watched the others jump around the fire. He seemed satisfied and Skye couldn’t tell if it was with himself or the boys. The grinning boy also looked alert though, his eyes shifting around the clearing every so often. Did he know she was there?

Her eyebrows furrowed as she finally noticed a pan flute in the boy’s hands. Biting her lip to keep from making any noise, she watched intensely as he brought it up to his lips and played the same melody she’d heard back on the beach. Only this time it was too much for her handle.

Peter Pan swelled with pride as he watched his Lost Boys enjoy themselves. Night after night, celebrations would be held. Sometimes there were reasons, most of the time there weren’t but nonetheless every Lost Boy welcomes a party. Even Felix wore a small grin as he whittled. Yes, another night perfect.

Yet Pan could feel something was off about tonight. It was something he just couldn’t put his finger on. Perhaps it was just his imagination but he swore he felt someone arrive on the island. But if that we’re the case, his shadow would’ve already delivered the boy to him. Pan shook his head slowly, the island just must be messing with him.

He forcefully turned his thoughts back to his Lost Boys. They were still jumping around, making loud sounds but he could feel the pure euphoria starting to fade.

Not wanting the party to end so quickly, Pan brought his enchanted pan flute to his lips and began to play the soft, persuasive music.

Just as he went to repeat the magical melody, a heavy thump shook the ground, breaking his bubble of tranquility.

“What the-“ Pan muttered, stalking over to the fallen figure. It only took him a handful of seconds to realize it was a person. And not another boy either.

Pan set his jaw and stared down at the girl. She had fainted, that much was clear, but from what? His mind reeled with questions. And he realized most of them couldn’t be answered until the girl woke up.

“Boys!” He called hotly. All at once the dancing stopped and all the Lost Boys picked up their weapon up off the ground, and they marched over to their leader.

“What is it Pan?” Felix asked lowly, following his leaders gaze. It took him a bit longer to understand what he was looking at.

“A girl.” Felix stated plainly. Pan said nothing, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this. He decided she’d need to be conscious or him to get answers and he wasn’t feeling very patient. But before he could say a word, it was as of Felix could read his mind and he went to nudge the girl awake.

Pan knew he was lucky to have such a loyal follower. Felix and him had been together on the island the longest, so he was by far his best choice for a second in command.

Pan watched as the blond haired Lost Boy bent down and poured a small cup of water on the girls face.

She didn’t stir though.

Then Felix picked her limp body up off the ground and Pan could almost hear his thoughts. ‘Now what?’

Sighing, Peter Pan grew even more impatient with this new problem. “Go put her where she belongs.” Until he could come up with a plan, he figured a cage would be able to contain the sleeping girl. After all, it didn’t seem like she could do much anyway. Other than cause him problems.

His green eyes darkened as he turned on his heel, tearing his gaze away from his new prisoner.

“I need to go have a talk with my shadow.” Was the last thing his snarled before disappearing into the jungle.


	2. Recognition

The first thing Skye felt when she awoke was a calm swinging motion, shifting her body. The next thing was light, as her eyes flickered open. The last thing she noticed was that she was no longer on solid ground.

“What. the. hell?” She half-whispered to herself, taking in her new surroundings. It was like she was in a poorly made cage, made out of twigs and plant shoots. Skye wondered where she was before realizing that even before she was stuck in this cage, she had no idea where she was. Between the trip here with the shadow thing, the “mermaid” and the flute music, she had almost forgotten that she was on some strange island, and not back at home.

Attempting to get her thoughts back in order, Skye slowly crawled over to one side of the cage and peeked out to see that she was at least twenty feet high. The soil ridden ground almost taunted her as she tried to think of an escape plan.

“Okay so a fall from this height wouldn’t, ...kill me.” She muttered trying to reason with herself. Getting on the ground was certainly going to be a challenge.

Skye took a deep breath and peered around again. This time she spotted two boys standing with their backs to her, talking with clubs in their hands.

Skye wondered how she had even gotten captured like this. Did she even do anything? The last thing she could remember was seeing the one boy play his pan flute. Maybe something happened in between then that she just couldn’t remember.

She cursed and began pulling at the loosest piece of wood closest to her. The cage, it seemed, was only being held up by one rope at the top. If she could just cut that rope, the cage would fall and break, and she’d be free.

Minutes of quiet struggling went by before she was able to break a decent sized chunk of sharp wood off. Hands stinging, Skye reaches her arm out of the cage, while watching for signs of the boys, and started chiseling away at the fraying rope.

“Not trying to leave, are you?”

Skye jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the chunk of wood in the process.

“Shit.” She breathed and looked up at the boy, now on top of the cage.

“Well I wouldn’t want to stay here.” She finally replied, crossing her arms. She watched the boy carefully as he paced a few steps still staring down at her. She couldn’t fully see him though because of the bars of the cage. Only bits and parts.

“Trying to cut yourself free huh?” The boy half-chuckled, inspecting her work. Skye could feel impatience boiling up inside of her as the boy took his time.

Then suddenly, his eyes fell back on her. “Well if you wanted to get down so badly, why didn’t you ask?”

With a quick, swift movement he took out a small dagger and cleanly cut the rope him half. Skye didn’t have time to scream before the cage hit the ground, shattering all around her. Her heart hammered rapidly before she realized she was alright. Her head hurt, but she was alright.

Grumbling to herself, she crawled out of the broken cage rubble and got to her feet to see the boy who was on top of the cage, the boy who should’ve fallen down with her, gracefully float to the ground, a smirk stuck to his face.

“The hell was that for?” Skye demanded, her eyes narrowed. She didn’t even want to think about how he was able to fly in midair.

“I thought you said you wanted down.” He replied smugly, eyeing her up and down as she did the same to him. He had reddish brown hair that somehow looked both wild and tamed, piercing bright green eyes and he wore tattered clothes in various shades of greens and browns. He wasn’t horrible looking though, she had to admit.

Skye opened her mouth to make another remark at the boy when she spotted more and more boys flood into the area. None of them seemed too old, in fact, Skye found it odd that not only were they all boys but most of them were extremely young to be by themselves.

Abruptly, like a balloon popping, Skye recognized a few of them from the bonfire. Of course then it had been night, so most of the boys looks were completely new to her. As her eyes raked across the crowd she saw the tall blond boy who was one of the two not celebrating that night. Then that meant… her gaze fell back on the idiotic boy who had made her fall and she finally recognized him. He was the pan flute boy.

Skye felt her heart thump in her chest as they all stared at her. Oh shit. Tossing her worry aside, she locked eyes with the flute boy.

“This is some welcoming party.” She sarcastically remarked. “Don't suppose you could tell me what I’m doing here… or where I even am?”

Pan eyed the girl carefully. She didn’t seem too shocked or frightened at all, like he figured she would be. The other girls were. It almost made him wonder if this has happened to her before. Nevertheless, he put on a grin.

“This,” He began, gesturing to the whole island, “is Neverland.”

The girls eyes wandered around the jungle, no emotion written on her face. A few moments of silence ensued before she met his eyes again.

“Uh huh, and who are you? And them?” Skye asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. Neverland? What the hell kind of name for an island was that? She watched as the boys eyes narrowed slightly, a smirk still on his face.

“I’m Peter Pan, and these, are my Lost Boys.” He stated, daring her to question him more. But she didn’t. Instead she was silent again and looked over the boys surrounding her for the umpteenth time.

“Right.” She spoke dryly. “Well then, now that I’ve been properly introduced, I’d like to go back home.”

Skye furrowed her brows as the flute boy laughed mockingly and the others chuckled around her. Rolling her eyes she went to turn around when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her back.

“If I were you, I’d get use to this island, love.” Pan half-whispered to her, his face merely inches from hers. He had to admit, she was taking this whole thing calmly… so far.

“And why’s that?” She challenged and took a step back, making Pan feel smug that he was finally getting a rise out of her.

“Because no one leaves this island, not without my permission.” He warned, the sides of his mouth twitching upwards again.

“Then give me your permission.” Skye fired back, setting her jaw. For such a good looking boy, he sure was proving to be a pain in her ass.

A devilish smirk rose on his face again. “Mm I don’t think so.”

The girl froze up as he continued, letting go of her arm.

“You see, we don’t get many visitors, and it’s been such a long time since we’ve had a girl on the island, hasn’t it boys?”

Pan thrived on the way the girls silver-blue eyes darted around the crowd. It was a clear look of panic. His Lost Boys grinned at him knowingly. Peter Pan never fails. 

“Yes, I think we’ll be able to find uses for you.” He cooed, knowing that soon her entire calm demeanor would crack. Just to push her further, he brushed a piece of her dark hair out of her face. As expected, she shuddered and he smiled.

“Like that’ll happen.” Skye suddenly shot back, finding her voice. She couldn’t lie, she felt pleased to see the boy in front of her look taken back.

“You’re not getting it.” The boy replied easily, his eyes boring darkly into her own. “You can’t leave. This, is your new home, so I’d get use to it.” He snapped. For a second Skye almost thought he’d attack her from the way he was scowling at her. This day was going from bad to worse for her. Just because of one bloody boy.

Pan stood there waiting for her to retort something, another mocking smirk ready on his lips at her reaction. But to his surprise she didn’t do what he expected. Again.

“Fine.”

Fine.

That’s what she said. Fine?! Pan couldn’t believe it, he had been so close to getting her to explode on him, give him a reason to punish her. But she didn’t. At the last minute she was able to control her emotions. It befuddled Pan to no end.

Skye took a deep breath and stared at the shocked Peter Pan. Good, she had caught him off guard. Feeling slightly proud of herself, she folded her arms and looked at all the boys expectantly.

“Where to?”

Pulling himself together, Pan shook his head quickly. This girl was only messing with him; playing a game. And he could play this one. After all he certainly loved playing games.

“Glad to see you’ve come to your senses, darling.” He forcefully grabbed her arm, “Now, let’s head back to camp.”


	3. Initiation

The trek to camp, or wherever Peter Pan was taking Skye, seemed to take forever. The dense jungle made it hard to distinguish what direction they were all going. And she most definitely didn’t like how close Pan was to her. His iron grip had stayed on her arm since they began heading to the camp and it hadn’t wavered, which she thought was odd considering that if she’d tried and run, one: Pan could fly, apparently, so she wouldn't be able to get far and two: there was a whole army of boys with weapons behind her.

Pretending to be level-headed wasn’t going to be easy, she thought.

Pan studied the girls demeanor as they trudged through the jungle. She didn’t seem so headstrong now, but maybe she was simply lost in thought. To test his theory, he led her straight into a thorny plant and grinned when she cursed and growled at him.

“Do keep up.” Pan lazily advised. He heard her take a sharp breath and keep walking next to him. Pan wondered how long she was going to keep up this act of amity. Then again as long as she kept it up, he could play her little game. He was already looking forward to seeing the look on her face when he finally made her break. It was going to be exhilarating.

Right before they entered the camp Pan rounded on her and did a quick scan of her face. Nothing new, no emotions he could play with, yet. Pushing down his impatience, he cleared his throat.

“Now before we enter camp, I think it’s only fair that I get to know your name.” He said sweetly, ready for a sign of aggression.

The girl met his dark green eyes with her own deep silvery blue and her mouth twitched slightly. “Skye. My names Skye.”

“Just Skye?” Pan questioned, pacing a few steps forward but not taking his eyes off her. And he certainly didn’t miss the way her eyes widened and darkened at his question.

“Just Skye.” She repeated stonily. Too pleased with her uncomfortableness, Pan lead his Lost Boys and Skye into the camp.

It only took Skye seconds to realize that she’d already been here before, when she had followed the pan flute music. It was still the big, open clearing but now she could see small tents and house like structures lining the area. She had to give the boys props, it looked almost functional. She recognized the fire pit and saw multiple logs around it for sitting.

Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. After all Pan never mentioned where she would even stay, not that she wanted to. Deciding thinking about her uncomfortable situation was pointless, she glanced over at Pan: he was clearly the leader of the rowdy group after all.

Thankfully, he met her gaze, understanding her confusion, and smirked.

“Boys!” He yelled and Skye watched even more boys emerge from the jungle and tents. Just how many boys were there in Neverland, she wondered as they all gathered around their leader.

“We seem to have a new recruit.” Pan began addressing the boys, what did he call them Lost Boys?, Skye recalled. She didn’t like the way they were watching her. Most of them were plainly curious, but she looked in multiple boys eyes to see malice, which only pissed her off.

“This,” Pan said gesturing to her and snapping her attention back to him, “is Skye. She’ll be our first Lost Girl.”

At the mention of that, Skye whipped around, opening to her mouth to cut in but he continued.

“I know we don’t usually except girls, but I have a feeling this one will be rather,” he paused, “entertaining.”

Fury filled Skye as Pan smirked viciously at her. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to try and call her his own. 

Peter Pan took delight in the look on his Lost Girls face. Finally some emotion. The game had officially begun.

“But because this is such an exclusive title, I say she has to earn it.” His green eyes gleamed as she glared at him.

“I say, a game is in order. A really fun game.” Pan drawled, watching all his Lost Boys grin and listen jovially.

“What kind of game?” Skye questioned skeptically.

He pretended to think. “How about Hide’n’Seek.”

She visibly relaxed. Just a simple child’s game.

“But,” Pan voiced, making her relieved mood vanish immediately. “There are rules.”

“Like?” She challenged, as he circled around her, cockily.

“You hide, we come find you. If we win you’ll have to share a Lost Boys tent.”

“And if I win?” Skye cut in.

“Well if you win, I suppose you’ll be fully accepted as one of us. No tricks, no doubts.” Pan said slowly, enjoying making her listen to his every word carefully. He could practically see the wheels in her mind spinning.

“Who would I have to share with?” She asked. Only a bit taken back, Pan surveyed his group of boys. His eyes landed on the perfect candidate and he grinned boyishly.

“I think Felix would be a good fit.” He crowed as the tall, lanky blond gave her a knife-blade grin. As soon as he looked back at Skye’s face, he knew he had given her enough motivation.

“You have five minutes love. I’d get moving.” Pan sneered wickedly.

Not wanting to seem panicked, Skye smoothly jogged out of the campsite, feeling everyone’s eyes on her back as she left. Once she was far from sight she shuddered. That Peter Pan tosser has almost got the best of her. If she wasn’t more careful he’d have her in the palm of his twisted hand.

Skye scanned the area she had ran into. It was full of trees and bushes.

“How the hell am I suppose to hide in an environment like this?” She cursed to herself, staring to head to another place. Surely the island couldn’t just be all jungle.

Unsure how much time she had left, she could feel herself getting worried. Skye didn't like the way the boy Felix had smiled at her. In fact she didn’t like how the boy seemed at all. She couldn’t share a tent with him, she’d never sleep! Shivering at the thought Skye searched for a good spot to hide. She figured time was up, so it was now or never.

Trying to control the fear threatening to drown her, she wedged herself between two huge rocks and a thorny plant, careful not to let the thorns prick her. Then she slowly crouched down so that she was in the shadows of the rock. Out of sight.

Skye held her breath and waited, but she couldn’t hear anything. Maybe she ran farther than she thought. As the comforting silence continued she noticed the plant was was so close to was dripping a dark liquid off its thorns. Part of her wanted to touch it but the sensible part of her told her that this island inhabitants were crazy, so why wouldn’t it’s biology be.

Shaking her head, Skye tensed as a twig snapped beneath her. Fuck. Then she froze when she heard a holler. It didn’t sound like a victory shout but maybe it meant one of the Lost Boys were close. If she knew she could outrun them she would but seeming as there was no chance of that, all she could do was wait.

A few moments later a small group of boys starting circling around where she was. Pan hadn't said what the boys would do if they found her, which irked her, but thankfully her adrenaline kept her on high alert so she wouldn’t worry about it too much.

“She’s gotta be around here somewhere.” A boys voice rang out.

“Come out, come out wherever you are Lost Girl.” Another voice chanted.

“She’s not a Lost Girl yet.” So many voices in one area. Skye had to stop her hands from shaking.

“Are you sure she’s here Pan?”

She almost gasped out loud. Pan was here too! She’d hoped he’d be far away or maybe just didn’t care about the little game. No such luck.

“I’m sure Nibs, I can sense her around here.” Pan's voice thundered.

Skye set her jaw. The nerve of that cheater. Then again it’s not like he said he wouldn’t cheat when he established the rules. She’d have to be more careful next time. Skye watched Pans figure pace back and forth only feet away from where she was hiding.

Suddenly she realized Pan had never mentioned how long this “game” was going to last. Hell, she could end up having to stay hidden for days! The longer Skye day there, the more she attempted to convince herself that she was dreaming. This had to be a dream, or nightmare more likely, she thought bitterly. If it were real there’s no way this Peter Pan would have been able to fly or magically “sense” her and there’s no way she had seen a mermaid tail.

Everything seemed pretty real though. This whole unnerving game seem real enough. Was she losing her mind?

Before she could think of an answer to that, she heard Pan yell out.

“Lost Boys!”

Skye listened to the sounds of feet pounding against the ground like a stampede of animals. This was either really good or really bad.

She lost track of time again until Pan spoke again.

“It looks like you let the girl win. I’m disappointed in you boys, letting a simple girl outsmart you… You can come out now Lost Girl.”

Internally fuming from Pans insulting words, Skye crawled out of her hiding spot slowly, to face a surprised Pan.

Pans jaw nearly dropped when he saw the girl emerge from behind a dreamshade bush. Was she senseless?! Just one drop of that poison could’ve started killing her. He quickly fixed his composure as she grinned smugly at him and the boys. She seemed alright, but Pan still searched over her body for any sign of a cut or scratch. Oddly enough, there were none.

“That, was your brilliant hiding spot?” The jeer fell from his lips before he could even think about it.

“Kept you from finding me didn’t it?” She retorted stubbornly.

Pan rolled his eyes. “You know you’re extremely lucky you didn’t scratched from that plant.” At her confused look he continued. “It’s dreamshade; the deadliest plant on the island. One drop, of it’s poison, and you're guaranteed a far shorter life.”

Although she nodded nonchalantly, he didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered back to the dreamshade. She was lucky, that much was clear.

With a curt sigh, her silver-blue eyes fell back on him.

“I guess I won.” She said, an edge of arrogance in her voice.

“I suppose so Lost Girl.” Pan replied, a smirk stuck on his face. This girl certainly would be interesting as long as she didn’t keep testing her luck.

“So,” Skye quipped smirking back at Pan and the boys. “where’s my tent?”


	4. Pushing Buttons

Peter Pan was lost in his own thoughts as Skye went inside her new tent to explore. The Lost Boys had gone back to doing their daily activities; they’d introduce themselves to the new Lost Girl later at the bonfire.

Even though he wasn’t too happy that he lost the little mini game, he had at least gotten some useful information about his Lost Girl. He knows now that she tries to be unpredictable. She proved that the moment she crawled out from under the dreamshade plant. He also discovered that she’s most definitely hiding something from him. He could tell by the way she thought everything out before she spoke. Like if she said the wrong thing, she’d be dead.

Pan had to admit, she had a very good handle on her emotions, but he’d find a way to win their little game. After all this was just the beginning.

At the sound of Skye, Pan turned and looked at her expectantly, standing up off the log he was sitting on.

“Well?”

“It's nice.” She replied quickly. “But there’s no kitchen area, no where to cook food.”

Pan snorted. “You won’t need a kitchen area.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t believe in cooking your food.” Skye scoffed, looking puzzled.

“No, we don’t need kitchens because on Neverland if you want something, all you have to do is think about what you want and believe in the islands magic.” Pan pointed out like it was obvious. Skye sent him a dumbfounded look.

“You really think I’ll believe in that load of bullshit.” She retorted dryly.

Pans eyes narrowed at her, but a smirk threatened to surface. “Don’t tell me you don’t believe me.” He said mockingly as she had to him.

“Why would I?”

“Cause I’m telling the truth.”

“Sure you are.” She rolled her eyes.

Feeling a twinge of annoyance at her he grabbed her wrist to get her full attention. “How do you think I’m able to fly? Or how your tent was conjured up so quickly? Neverland does what I tell it to.” He said lowly.

“Why?” Skye questioned back. There was no way in hell she was believing in this boy’s stories.

Pan smirked. “Because I’m the king.” Skye raised her eyebrows up at him. Gods boys could be so egotistical.

“The king huh? That explains a lot.” She commented. “But, I still don’t believe a single word that comes out of your mouth.”

She took a step back as Pans eyes darkened, piercing through her. His grip tightened on her wrist making her eyes widen.

“You may not like it here or even like me, but as your king, you will respect me.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“I’ll show you respect when you’ve earned it.” Skye hissed, her own eyes darkening. And for a second Pan felt a tiny jolt of energy burst through him. But before he could do anything about it, Skye turned on her heel and stalked back into her tent.

The nerve of that boy. Acting like he was some sort of god. He was maybe a year older than her but that didn’t mean shit to her. She didn’t care if he was hundreds of years older than her. He had no right to boss her around. No one did.

Huffing, she plopped down on her cot. She was a little dazed at the fact that Pan hadn’t stormed in after her. After all he looked pissed. He really couldn’t expect her to just submit to his rules though. King or no king, Skye wasn’t going to be controlled.

Outside the tent, Pan was tempted to barge in after the Lost Girl and show her why he was king of the island, but after hesitating, he decided not too. He was still unsure what to make of the unusual dynamism that had flooded his body. Getting jolts of energy wasn’t something that had ever happened to him before.

Pan furrowed his brows and stared at the ground. Did he do that? Or did she? Curiously took over his irritation. Could his new Lost Girl use magic? Did she know she could?

A plan was already formulating in his mind. He had to test his theory now, but first he would have to gloss over his fury at Skye. He would need her to listen to him if he wanted to figure out if she had power.

He took deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Time to play the part, he thought to himself.

Pan peeked his head inside Skyes tent to see her staring at the ground, deep in thought as he had been. Was she thinking of the same thing? Getting back on track, he cleared his throat and watched her lazily look over at him.

“What now.” She huffed, scowling at the conceited boy. Couldn’t he just leave her alone?

“I just came to remind you that the celebration will be starting any minute now.” Pan said innocently and he almost laughed when Skyes eyebrows raised up. He was definitely going to have to work harder to get her to believe him, but he was up for the challenge.

“What if I don’t want to go?” Skye asked sourly.

He shrugged. “The celebrations happening either way. I just thought you’d like to meet the boys.”

Pan watched her purse her lips, the wheeling in her head spinning. He was already starting to wear her down, he could feel it. But he needed something more…

Glancing at her closely, he realized that she was still in the clothes from the day she was taken to the island. Quickly, Pan imagined an outfit similar to the Lost Boy’s but a tad more feminine. He grinned at his work as the fabric appeared in his hands.

Pan tossed it nonchalantly to Skye who watched with skeptical eyes.

“Here, thought you might want to freshen up.” Before she could react though, he swaggered out of her tent and headed to the fire pit. That should do it.

Minutes later after the fire was started and the boys had began enjoying themselves, Pan saw Skyes head peek out from her tent, her pretty silver-blue eyes scanning the area. He smirked as her gaze fell on him and she fully emerged from her tent.

Pans eyes never left her as he took pride in the fact that she had put on the clothes he gave her. This was progress.

Skye had to admit, it felt amazing to clean herself up, even if she had only used a rag and a bucket of water. And she hated to admit that the clothes Pan have her were actually exceptional. Though she had no idea how he was able to produce them from thin air or how he got her size somehow perfect. Sure she could say magic but she didn’t believe in it.

After she walked out of her tent she shuffled slowly to where Pan and the boys were. Since most of the logs around the fire were empty, she figured she’d just sit on one of those. But she made a mistake to glance over at Pan to see him gesture for her to come sit by him.

Instead of doing that, Skye went to sit on the nearest log, only to see it vanish in front of her. She immediately scowled at Pan as he tried to look not guilty. She didn’t know how he was doing it but it was pissing her off.

Sighing internally, Skye trudged over to the log where Pan was seated and sat as far away from him as she could. She couldn’t wait for the day she’d be able to escape off this awful island. But did she really want to go back to her old life?

“You never did tell me how you found the camp after my shadow left you on the beach.” Pan mused, examining the pan flute in his hands. He didn’t need to look up to know that his question had surprised the Lost Girl.

“I followed the music.” She replied stiffly. “Your music.”

Pan looked up in bewilderment at her. Only boys had ever heard his pipes; Lost Boys. She must feel truly lost to be able to hear the pan flute, he concluded.

“What?” Skye sighed as Pan looked lost in thought. He snapped out of it and shot her a confused look.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Skye asked, her brows furrowed.

“Who said I wasn’t telling you something?” Pan grinned, his eyes glittering with mischief.

The Lost Girl rolled her eyes. “Obviously somethings interested you from what I just told you, so what is it?”

Nothing.” Pan responded, getting an impatient huff from Skye. She was already starting to open up, he already was gaining the upper hand.

“So you just have bonfires every night?” Skye asked snarkily, barely attempting to play nice.

“No, just in special occasions.” Pan answered simply, still messing with his pan flute.

“What was special about last night?”

He didn’t answer. Setting her jaw, Skye looked at the boys jumping and dancing around the fire. She realized she didn’t know any of them, let alone their names.

It’d probably be to her benefit to get to know at least some of them. Perhaps they have useful information about the island or Pan that she could make use of.

Her eyes trailed over to the only Lost Boy she actually kinda knew. Felix was whittling away, ignoring the chaos around him. It piqued Skyes curiosity to know what he was carving, but that would entail speaking to him or Pan and she really didn’t want to do either.

Completely bored, she stared into the flames of the orange fire. She should’ve never followed that stupid flute music. Maybe then she could’ve found a secret way off the island without Pan even knowing she was there in the first place.

All of a sudden her ears perked up to hear music. More of the same flute music. Her head whipped up to see Pan playing his pipes. The slow, haunted melody was deafening but she couldn’t seem to look away.

Pan met her gaze and tried to fight off a smirk as she stared at him. Oh if only she knew what the music meant. It had to be killing her that he wouldn’t tell.

If only she knew how lost he already knew she was.

Skye kept fighting off the urge to smile at the music, but it only kept getting louder and louder. She didn’t even know how that was possible. She was still the same distance away from Pan. The Lost Boys seemed more affected by the melody then she did though. It was like it raised their spirits or just made them euphoric.

Skye locked eyes with Pan to see him observing her “innocently”. She narrowed her eyes and considered stuffing her fingers in her ears, but that would only encourage Pan more. So she instead just sat on the log watching the flames flicker in the cool wind. It would be much easier to just enjoy the music, but that would give Pan satisfaction. And she wouldn’t have that.

Pan continued to play his pipes, hoping that any minute now his Lost Girl would give in and relish the sweet sound of the pan flute. Yet to his frustration, she didn’t budge. All the other Lost Boys accepted the music, so wouldn’t she?

Growling internally, he slid over on the log right beside Skye. As his hand touched her knee, her whole body jerked away in shock. Pan heard her mutter “fuck” under her breath before giving him a bothered look. She was clearly determined to stay as un-entertaining as possible, and Pan had to give her props for that. Still he wouldn’t give up. She could pretend all she wanted.

“Are you hungry?” Pan asked, throwing Skye off guard. She contemplated lying but what would be the point in that.

“A little.” She admitted, wishing she could make s’mores.

“You know,” Pan informed as he grabbed an apple out of thin air, “all you have to do is believe to get what you want.”

He tossed the apple to Skye, who caught in with one hand, her unamused gaze not leaving him.

“You’re still at it?”

He chuckled at her doubtful tone. He really had his work cut out for him.

“I’m not lying.” He added, holding out his hand and magically another red apple appeared in his palm. Skye only rolled her eyes.

“You’re even crazier than I thought of you think a few little magic tricks will somehow make me believe you.” She retorted, but still took a bite from the juicy, fresh apple. She hated to say it but it was delicious.

Pan quietly watched her eat the apple, anger eating away at him. What was it going to take to make her believe?

“Your aloof facade won’t last forever love.”

Skyes jaw unhinged at the boys threat. She fought down the panic in her chest grow.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” She half-whispered harshly.

“Oh I think we both know.” Pan countered, his lips curing into a sneer. “You're hiding something from me.”

“I am not.”

“And now you’re lying to me.”

Fury filled the both of them as they glared daggers at each other.

“It’s none of your business what I do or don’t do.” She snapped, causing Pan to lose his anger in excitement. This was it.

I think it’s every part of my business, Lost Girl.” He jeered, noticing color growing on her face.

“I am not your Lost Girl.” Skye seethed, her fists curling. Pan had to admit, it was thrilling to see her like this. So livid.

He gave her a sadistic grin. “You’ll always be my Lost Girl.”

Within a second she went to punch him and he was already one step ahead. He held onto her wrists as she struggled to get him to release her, the Lost Boys not paying attention to them at all. He could see the fire in her eyes. He liked fire.

Suddenly a gust of energy slithered through Pans veins, making his grip on her wrists tighten. But he quickly loosened his grip when he saw Skyes face contort in pain. She no longer looked so furious. Instead she looked exhausted.

And Skye felt exhausted. Not only had she tried to attack Pan but now she was positive he was going to make her regret it.

Meeting his green eyes she saw him look a bit dazed while his restraint on her wrists remained. She took the opportunity to study him further. For once there wasn’t a cruel smirk or mocking retort on his lips. He almost looked… nice. She still stood with what she said before though, he was attractive sure, but not enough to make her forget that he was a major asshole.

When Pan finally snapped out of it seconds later, he wore his signature smirk.

“What am I going to do with you?” He whispered tauntingly. Skye wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She already knew that whatever he did to her next would be hellish.

“I think another night in a cage will make you clean up your act.”


	5. Lost Boys

“Are you ready to come out now?”

Skye glared at Pan, her arms folded across her chest. It had been one long day she had been stuck in the bloody cage. She had almost thought he’d forgotten about her.

“Yeah, yeah, just get me down from here.” She retorted up at the boy standing once again, on top of the cage.

“Mm doesn’t sound like you’re ready to come out yet.” Pan drawled, looking down at Skye. “Maybe we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Her silver-blue eyes flashed angrily at him for a second before returning to normal.

“Will you please cut me down.” She sighed, the words putting a bitter taste in her mouth.

“That’s more like it, Lost Girl.” Pan grinned and sliced the rope in half, letting her fall the few feet. She didn’t scream but looked extremely pissed off as she flung her dark brown hair out of her face and met his gaze.

“Finally remember me, did you?” Skye huffed, climbing out of the battered cage.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you were in there.” Pan scoffed, casting a side-glance at her. “But now that you mention it, I’m a little surprised to see that you didn’t try and escape again.”

Skye snorted as the two started walking to the camp. “Like it would make a difference. There’d be nowhere to go after I escaped.”

Pan didn’t reply and continued walking. He really had been expecting her to have escaped or at least try to get out of the cage. After all he hadn’t even given her any food or water.

Quickly he conjured up another red apple and a piece of bread. As soon as he offered it to her, Skye took it carefully but ate it as fast as possible.

She was starving from being in that damn cage. If she had one distinct reason to escape, it would’ve been to get something to eat. The cage was cramped and boring, which unfortunately left her alone with her thoughts. Though it wasn’t the silence that bothered her. It was more of that fact that she couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened with Pan. It was just so strange…

Pan was growing bored at the sound of silence that had surround the both of them. When he glanced over at Skye, he could tell she was thinking intensely about something. He wondered if she was thinking of the same thing he had been analyzing yesterday: the newfound energy was still a mystery to him.

Before he could continue drifting off in his own thoughts, his Lost Girl finally broke the quiet.

“So I guess it’s just back to camp?” She asked airily, stepping over a large rock.

“Not for you.” Pan chuckled, watching Skyes face turn into a frown. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be doing something fun. A task.” He continued; her face didn’t change.

“What kind of task?”

“The helpful kind.”

Rolling her eyes she ducked under a tree branch. They had to be getting close to camp, so why wasn’t Pan telling her about this task?

“I don’t know why you have to try and be so dramatic about everything.” She piped up, causing Pan to be thrown off guard and let a tree branch hit him in the face. It was hard to stifle a laugh, and Skye really did try.

Pan gave her an unamused look. “I’m not being dramatic. I just like making you suffer, Lost Girl.”

That shut her up and Pan grinned wickedly, but felt a bit disappointed. He supposed she didn’t have the fire in her today. He hoped that by the time he came up with his plan, she’d be more audacious and snarky with him. He had some theories to test out.

Once they entered camp, Pan took no hesitance to quickly call for Felix, smirking at Skyes weary expression.

“Yeah?” Felix asked standing in front of them, his eyes flickering between his leader and the Lost Girl. He knew something had happened a night ago between them, but he dare not ask. After all, the both of them looked disturbed from the event still. When Pan wanted to inform him, he would.

“Take our Lost Girl here,” Pan began saying, pulling Skye in front of him, “to go scouting with you.”

Skye met Felix's eyes and narrowed her own. Of course the asshole would stick her with the Lost Boy who ticked her off.

Felix only nodded and motioned for her to follow.

“Right now?” She complained but jogged to catch up with him anyway. She’d just have to freshen up later. With one last dirty look at Pan the Lost Boy and Girl headed off through the jungle.

They trekked in complete silence for awhile, with the occasional curse word falling from Skyes mouth every time she tripped or got scratched by a plant.

“So, you’re Pans right-hand man huh?” She asked finally, starting to hate how quiet Felix was.

“Yep.” Felix answered slowly, resting his club on his shoulders.

“Weird, you don’t seem like the ass-kissing type.” She commented, smirking at the tall, blond who could probably kill her if he wanted to.

“And you didn’t seem like a pain in the ass, yet, you are.” Felix retorted a smug tone to his voice. Skye pursed her lips and followed him to the edge where the jungle and beach met.

She liked the way the warm sun hit her body. If she was lucky, she’d get a tan to make up for all that time spent in the cool, dark jungle. She slowed down behind Felix to get a better view of the vast ocean in front of her. No signs of any kind of tail. She must’ve just been hallucinating. There were no such things as mermaids.

Felix stopped abruptly when he realized the Lost Girl had stopped following him. When he turned around she was scanning the sea, looking distracted. Why did the shadow have to bring useless girls to the island, he thought, waiting on her.

Though if she truly was useless, Pan would’ve sent her home the moment she arrived on the island. There must be something different about her. And Felix decided he wanted to figure it out.

“Let’s go Lost Girl.” He called out, breaking her trance. “We’ve got a lot more ground to cover.”

Skye muttered a quick “fuck” and raced to catch up to Felix. The last thing she needed was to get lost. Then Pan would never leave her alone.

“Getting use to the island yet?” Felix asked simply.

Skye sent him a sideways a glance. “I suppose so. It’s not like I have much of a choice.”

A small grin grew on Felix’s face. Pan got himself quite the handful.

“You seem pretty use to life on the island.” She observed. “How long have you been here?”

“Centuries.” Felix said frankly.

Skyes eyes widened. “H-how?”

“Pan didn’t tell you?” Skye shook her head and he continued to explain. “There’s magic in Neverland. Here, time stands still. All of us Lost Boys have been here for decades. Pan himself has been here the longest.”

Skye blinked taking all the new information in. They couldn’t age? She’d be seventeen forever. She didn’t know if that fascinated or scared her.

“Oh.” Was all she could manage to say to Felix as they marched on along the beach more. How big was this island?

“Does that mean Pan kidnapped you all here too?” Skye asked, not being able to contain her curiosity.

“Pan didn’t kidnap any of us.” Felix replied with a monotone explanation. “We wanted to go with him. To leave our old lives behind.”

“You wanted to go.” Skye scoffed flatly. Were there any boys on this island that didn’t lie.

“Yep.”

“But he’s… he’s, atrocious. Why would you leave a good life behind?”

“Because none of us had good lives.”

The Lost Boy’s answer made it feel like a stone just dropped in her stomach. She had more in common with the Lost Boys than she cared to admit. Still, it wasn’t like she very well expressed a want to start a new, good life for herself. She hadn’t asked to be grabbed by a shadow and brought to Neverland. Hell, she didn’t even know Neverland existed.

“So Pan promised you all a better life?” Skye questioned, burying her concern on the matter.

“And it was a promise he had kept.” Felix grinned faintly, starting to walk faster.

Skye wanted to ask him what had happened in his old life to make him hate it, but she knew it was too personal of a question to ask. After all, she wouldn’t want him to ask her the same.

The two fell in silence again as the sun shone brightly in the sky, making them grow hot and tired. Skye silently hoped that she wouldn’t have to do this often. It was incredibly boring.

Suddenly she spotted something out in the salty sea. And as she opened her mouth to tell Felix, she realized he saw it too.

“Pirates.” The Lost Boy muttered unbothered.

“Pirates?” Skye repeated, squinting to see the vague shape of a ship. First magic, now pirates, what was she in a fairytale book or something?

Rolling her eyes at herself, Skye went to ask another question when she quickly stopped. Her body went rigid as Felix put his hand on her back to push her in the direction of the jungle. She hastily took a big step to get out of his reach, avoiding looking at him.

Felix gave her an odd look but said nothing about her reaction, letting it slide. “C’mon let's go back to camp. The pirates won’t bother us as long as they know what’s good for them.”

The way back seemed longer somehow, probably because Felix was wrapped up in his thoughts now. His mind was still stuck on the Lost Girls strange behavior during the scouting trip. Pan was right; she was hiding something.

Skye had never felt more relieved to see the camp. She was dirty, and exhausted, and ticked off at the fact that she had gone utterly stiff when Felix only pushed her in a different direction. What was wrong with her? Well she knew part of the reason but it had been so long since she acted like, that.

Shaking her head, she hurriedly dove into her tent to begin washing herself. She felt like she was covered in dirt between the day in the cage and then the scouting mission. The feeling of cool water against her hot skin was wonderful but she knew she had to move quickly. If she took too long she feared Pan or someone else would barge in.

Once she was done she remembered that she only had one pair of clothes now and that they were dirty. But as she went to put on the disgusting clothes she found three more piles of clothes on top of her cot.

Feeling conflicted, she eyed the clothes. She didn't know what Pan was playing at but she knew she had to be cautious. Still, clothes were clothes.

The second she stepped outside her tent, she was met with over a dozen pairs of eyes staring at her.

Skye froze, peering around at the Lost Boys as they did the same to her. She had no clue what was going on.

“Finally.” One of the Lost Boys exclaimed. He had short, light brown hair and stormy blue eyes and was looking annoyed at her.

“We’ve been waiting forever.” Another boy complained and Skye whipped her head around to get a glimpse of him. This one was short and had fluffy chocolate brown hair and mud colored eyes.

“Shut it Cubs.” Another boy scolded, giving a shy smile to Skye. Only she didn’t return the smile. All she could manage was to stare at the lot. She had never been one for introductions.

“Guys let her breath already.” One boy suddenly said loudly and Skye snapped around to see him. He was tall, had blond hair and deep blue eyes.

He grinned at her. “I’m Dewy. You’ve already met Flynn,” (the boy who spoke first) “Cubs,” (the short, squat boy who complained) “and Nibs.” (the boy who scolded Cubs)

Feeling only the tiniest bit better, she managed to smile in relief. Okay so maybe this meeting wasn’t going to go completely terribly.

Then Dewy made his way up next to her and began pointing out all the other boys. And Skye had to scold herself again when she took a small step back from him. She didn’t like being too close.

“That’s Eloy, with the red hair, he’s brothers with Flynn.” Dewy began and Skye looked at Eloy to see him nod at her while Flynn waved like a child.

“Then there’s Clovis.” She glanced to see a boy around her age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, sizing her up. Though she kept from showing her uncomfortableness.

“And Ash.” Dewy continued, gesturing to the next Lost Boy. This one looked younger than the last and had dirty blond hair with dull brown eyes. Skye locked eyes with him and he grinned, but there was something hidden behind his eyes, though she didn’t know what. Before she could think about it further, Dewy was introducing the next boy.

“Over there’s Tripp.” Skye followed his gaze and saw a dark skinned boy with short black hair and amber eyes nod at her. Gods she hoped she could remember all of their names.

“And there’s Devan.” Internally screaming, she looked at the next boy with mud colored hair and big brown eyes, his face painted with freckles.

Hoping was was done, she glanced at Dewy but he started pointing again.

“That’s Rowan.” A golden haired boy with small hazel eyes and a bitchy look on his face.

“Colten.” A boy with light blonde hair and one blue eye and one green eye.

“And last but not least, Tobias.” A tall boy with dirty blond hair and grey eyes.

Pure relief flossed through her once they were done. Too many boys on this damn island, she noted to herself.

Leaning against a nearby tree, Pan watched in amusement as his Lost Girl looked completely overwhelmed while Dewy was introducing the Lost Boys. And Pan didn’t miss the way she backed away from Dewy even when he wasn’t that close to her. Skye was just full of surprises. She went quiet with the Lost Boys but had no trouble fighting with him.

Pan watched his Lost Girl try and retain all of the names of the boys being thrown at her. Her silver-blue eyes widened as Dewy blabbed on, showing her more boys. Pan had to admit, he did have quite the group of boys.

It wasn’t long before Felix sauntered over to him, club resting on his shoulders.

“You’re right Pan, she is hiding things.” He commented, chewing on a piece of plant.

“Did you find out anything new about her?” Pan asked, his gaze not leaving Skye.

“Nope.” Felix replied watching the rest of the Lost Boys. “They seem to like her.”

“Indeed.” Pan smirked as Skye saw him and narrowed her eyes.

“And she still doesn’t believe you.” Felix noted, his eyes flickering between Pan and Skye.

“No, but she will.”

“You really think having her get close to the boys will help?”

“It’s all part of the plan Felix.” Pan stated watching the crowd disassemble from around Skye except for Nibs, who was talking to her. Though every now and then, she would peek over to see that Pan was still watching her like a hawk. And it pleased him to know how anxious he clearly made her.

“I dunno.” Felix exhaled peering at his leader with a mischievous look.

“You doubt me.” Pan scoffed in disbelief.

“No.”

“Don’t get cute with me Felix, what is it?”

“I just think you have your work cut out for you.”

Pan snorted and turned back to see Skye lock eyes and give him a dirty look, but there was no fire behind her scowl. Not even a flicker of a flame. He furrowed his brows.

“That I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading my trash😂


	6. Unexplainable

“Again!”

Skye sighed but raised the bow and stared at her target. Just one shot and she could be done. But as she let go and the string snapped at her forearm, she knew she had missed. Again.

The arrow instead hit a nearby tree trunk and Skye scowled at it. Of course she would have to learn one of the most difficult skills.

“You hit something at least.” Nibs offered unhelpfully and Skye shook her head.

“Can I be done now?” She just wanted to get back to sitting in her tent and planning her escape.

“No, you have to at least hit the target first.” The Lost Boy replied stubbornly. He watched Skye sigh again and leave to retrieve the arrow. He liked the Lost Girl so far, but there was something off about her. Nibs figured it would just take her time to get use to island…and Pan. It didn’t help that she always got into arguments with Pan and usually got into trouble because of it. Her latest punishment was to learn archery.

Skye got back into position and aimed at the target. Just one shot.

But as soon as she went to fire, a holler rang out across the clearing. She jumped, causing the arrow to fly off into the distance, far away from the target.

She whipped around furiously to see two boys waltz into the area. Still not being the best at names she recognized the red haired boy and a smaller light brown haired boy head over to Nibs who greeted them warmly. Skye couldn’t say she felt the same about their arrival. One Lost Boy was enough.

“We thought you might be over here.” The brown haired boy smiled, jumping up, dangling from a tree branch.

“Where else would he take the Lost Girl to learn archery?” The red-head boy scoffed lightly, looking between Skye and Nibs. “How’s it going?”

Nibs began to answer, “Its going—“

“Horribly.” Skye finishes looking sourly at all three boys.

“Well damn, if Nibs, the best shot, can’t teach ya’, you might be hopeless.” The brown haired boy chuckled. The red haired boy swatted at him and Skye noticed they had the same eye color; stormy blue. Were they related?

“Flynn be nice, she’s never done thing anything like this before.” Nibs defends her, but she just rolled her eyes at the little boy’s comment. Boys.

“Still I'd have thought you’d be good at this Lost Girl.” The red haired boy told her truthfully and suddenly she remembered that him and Flynn were brothers. He was Eloy.

“Well maybe I’d be better if some people in this jungle knew how to be quiet.” She retorted, grabbing another arrow from Nibs. She could tell they didn’t take her complaint to heart though because all three boys grinned at her.

“Bet you still couldn’t hit the target even if we were quiet.” Flynn challenged, his face lighting up. Eloy beside him just shook his head in amusement at his brother.

“Bet I could.” Skye fires back, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. She wasn’t about to let a challenge like that go by. Maybe she could get something out of the cocky Lost Boy.

“Alright Lost Girl, I bet my comfiest pillow you cant hit the target.” Flynn taunted, piquing Skyes interest. The pillow Pan had given her was a piece of shit, and honestly she needed a new one.

“Deal.” She grinned. “And if I can’t, what do you want?”

The Lost Boy pretended to think. “Hm, if you can’t, then you have to take my place in the next scouting mission.” At Skyes judgemental look he added, “What? It’s boring.”

Now too far determined, Skye set herself back up and aimed for the bright target. She almost let go when a loud whoop came from behind her.

Furrowing her brows in annoyance, she turned around to see Felix, a dark haired boy and Dewy all emerge from the foliage. She groaned loudly, feeling completely frustrated, which Felix took to his advantage.

“What’s the matter Lost Girl, not enjoying archery?” He mocked.

“Well I’m definitely not enjoying you being here.” She bit back.

“I’m hurt Lost Girl, I thought we got along just fine.” Felix drawled lazily. Skye only snorted in reply. He had to say, she was tougher than she looked but too stubborn for her own good. Felix knew Pan was determined to break her, so her retaliation was strictly not his problem.

“Come on Skye, focus.” Nibs urges. Skye looked back at the black haired boy, a little shocked. She didn’t think she would be so weirded out by the boys using her name but she was. Shaking off her odd feeling, she got back into position and aimed again at the target.

“Wait.” She realized. “How many shots do I get?” Her eyes meeting Flynn’s.

“Er— three.” The Lost Boy answered as she turned her attention back to the target.

“Three shots..?” Dewy asked curiously. He liked Skye well enough but she always seemed annoyed. He figured it was just Pan getting on her nerves but he couldn’t be sure.

“Yeah, Flynn and Skye have a bet.” Nibs answered, his gaze not leaving Skye who was ready to take her first shot.

All the Lost Boys watched in anticipation as the arrow left her bow and hit the tree to the left of where she wanted it.

“Damn it.” Skye whispered under her breath and went to get another arrow.

“What do you win Flynn?” Felix asked his voice sounding bored as he watched the Lost Girl set her jaw in concentration.

Flynn grinned eagerly, “She has to take my place for the next scouting party.”

“That’s rough.” The dark haired boy commented and Skye strained her ears trying to catch his name.

“It’s fair Clovis, the little Lost Girl should learn not to pick fights she can’t win.” Felix smirked, knowing Skye had heard him even though her back was to them.

Her forearm was raw and hurt like hell, but Skye was determined to win. It wasn’t even the pillow she was after anymore, it was the idea of proving the kiss ass, Felix wrong. Pure spite kept her focused.

Second shot, swing and a miss.

“Looks like I get to keep my pillow.” Flynn said smugly and to her own surprise Skye grinned back at him. It was a strange sight for all the Lost Boys to witness.

“We’ll see.”

Pan watched the group jeer at each other from the tree behind his Lost Girl. She set up once more to fire at the target. She looked so driven and persistent, he almost didn’t want to mess her up. Almost.

Just before she was ready to let go, Pan teleported right behind her, making all his Lost Boys grin joyfully.

“Relax love.”

Just those two words whispered in her ear, Skye flinched, accidentally letting go of the arrow so it flew in a total opposite direction. When Pan laughed wickedly Skye glowered at him.

“You ass, you made me miss!”

“Oops.” Pan smirked not the tiniest bit sorry. Messing with his Lost Girl was just too easy.

“Aw yeah! Looks like I don’t have scouting duty suckers!” Flynn cheered and Skye scoffed amusedly. As much as she wanted to prove Felix wrong, at least her “punishment” wasn’t going to be awful. Just incredibly boring.

“It feels good to always be right.” Felix said balefully at the boys, Skye sending him a dirty look.

“Well shows over boys.” Pan clapped cheerfully. “Let’s head back to camp for today’s activities while our Lost Girl sulks.”

Now Skyes dirty look was on him as all the boys left in high spirits, leaving Pan and Skye behind.

“Cheater.” She snidely remarked, walking away to get all the bloody arrows.

“Sore loser.” Pan fires back, still in a good mood.

Tired of the arrogant boy already, Skye walked away faster only to hear him following behind her.

“Can’t you just go back to camp? Or maybe fall off a cliff?” She suggested sweetly, rolling her eyes.

“Where’d the fun in that be?” Pan replied innocently.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Aren’t you the king?” She questioned further sarcasm dripping from her words.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly. “Felix will watch over them.”

Huffing, she grabbed the arrows and turned around to see Pan picking up a rock, tossing it in the air and catching it. He seemed so angelic and pure when he wasn’t threatening her every second.

Averting her eyes from staring at the boy she started to walk back to camp.

“Why are you in such a hurry Skye?” Pan asked, smirking.

For unexplainable reasons, Skye shivered at the sound of her name coming from his lips. Pan grinned at her awkwardness.

“Come on, walk with me.” He suggested playfully, making Skye cast him an untrusting glance. But she slowed down anyway and walked beside him. Though she kept a few feet of distance between them. She didn’t trust Pan the slightest bit.

“I’ve noticed you still refuse to believe.” Pan commented.

“Ah, so that’s what this is about.” Skye exhaled plainly.

“Well I find it hard to believe that you can’t see what’s right in front of your face.” Pan retorted, making her blood boil.

“Why would I believe you? You’ve done nothing but make me pissed off since I’ve gotten to this damn island.” Skye criticized.

“You’re the one making yourself in a bad mood.” Pan pointed out hiding his impatience. He tossed and caught the rock again. “You’re on a magical island of freedom and fun and all you do is whine.”

“I do not whine.” Skye interrupted but Pan went on.

“Look at the Lost Boys, they all love it here, so why don’t you?”

“I don’t belong here.”

Skyes answer was simple but Pan knew its meaning ran deeper than that. He needed a new approach.

“You know, I’ve finally figured out why you’re so unhappy.” Pan practically announced with a smirk, looking Skye dead in the eyes.

“And what might that be.”

“You’re afraid.”

He didn’t get a verbal response but he watched darkness creep back into her eyes like it had the other night. It was just as exhilarating as before.

“I’m not afraid.” Skye eventually spit out steely.

“I thought we were past lying.” Pan needled, throwing the rock up into the air again. Skye couldn’t meet his eyes. She only watched the rock go up and down in a graceful rhythm.

Pan bore his stare into her skull until she looked up at him. “What are you hiding, Lost Girl?”

Suddenly as Pan caught the rock again, as his fingers closed around it gently, the rock crumbled into dust.

The two of them shared a shocked look as Pan opened his palm and the dust sprinkled to the ground. He hadn’t even pressed hard. Not any harder than he had been. He furrowed his brows at Skye whose hands were starting to shake. Did she…

Skye snapped out of her fearful state Pan had lured her into and left her mouth hanging open. How did he…. was Pan that strong? How could he have turned it into dust just by touching it?

Right before he had crushed the rock Skye felt different, she felt more unstable than usual at his questioning. But she ignored herself and focused on Pan.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, each lost in their own minds. Did he do that or did she?

Pan went to finally say something when he quickly felt a tug on his magic. Someone had just arrived on Neverland.

Conflicted he hesitated for a moment. He had business to attend to sure, but he also had a new issue with his Lost Girl.

What if it’s the heart, he asked himself. In the end, he couldn’t risk it. He gave Skye one last puzzled look before teleporting out of sight.

Skye let out a shaky breath as soon as Pan was gone. What the hell was that? Not only had something strange happened, but Pan was also shocked which was remarkable all by itself, and he had left without saying a word. Skye had never felt more confused in her life. Why would Pan just leave if he was as perplexed as she was? Wasn’t he bothered by what the fuck had just happened?

With a bad feeling rising in her chest, Skye grabbed the bow and arrows and began marching her way back to camp. She had a feeling Pan would find answers at some point but until then she just had to be patient.


	7. Dangerous Discussions

A strange uneasiness filled the camp for the next few days. Most of the time, Skye was either in her tent or sent out to learn new skills from different Lost Boys. Tobias was good at fighting and training, Nibs kept teaching her archery, and Flynn and Tripp would run with her for practice.

Everyday it seemed like Pan was keeping her occupied. Like he needed to distract her from whatever was going on, but she knew something was off. Regularly, every morning and evening, Pan would send out a group to patrol, Felix always leading, but never make Skye attend. He would always somehow find something else for her to do, far away from wherever Felix was patrolling. It really only made her suspicious.

She didn’t have a clue what was happening though. She didn’t want to ask any Lost Boys or Felix and especially not Pan himself. They hadn’t had an actual conversation since he crushed the rock to dust. The look he had given her was still etched into her memories. It was like he thought she had done that. Skye couldn’t even fathom how Pan could’ve just crushed a rock into dirt!

She started getting a feeling that he was more dangerous than she thought.

Dewy watched Skye sit on the log, her eyebrows furrowed at the ground. She was very quiet lately and he couldn’t understand why. Pan hadn’t caused her trouble in days, why was she still so distant?

Fuck it, he thought and walked over to where the Lost Girl was sitting, plopping down next to her.

“You okay?” He asked, watching her carefully. Skye hummed a response and sat up straighter, glancing at the boy.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She cocked her eyebrow up. Usually the Lost Boys has their own things to do and left her alone, so why wasn’t Dewy?

“Er- well you just seemed... alone.” Dewy awkwardly answered truthfully. He hadn’t known many girls before his Neverland life but he did know that the Lost Girl wasn’t acting normally.

Skye looked over at him tiredly and he noticed that the dark circles under her eyes hadn’t changed since she arrived, and that her dark brown hair was knotted like she didn’t care enough to fix it.

“I’m fine.” The Lost Girl replied, kicking the dirt in front of her.

Enough was enough. “C’mon.” Dewy said quickly, holding his hand out for her to take it.

“What?”

“I said, c’mon.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

He saw the distrust in her eyes and mentally made it a goal to gain her trust someday. No one likes being alone, he knew that from experience. Skye just needed to see Neverland from a different point of view. And Dewy knew exactly who to go to.

The two marched into the jungle, Dewy leading. Skye didn’t know what was going on but she figured he was at least trying to be helpful. She liked him well enough. Maybe she’d learn some new information to help with her escape plan.

Skye also was beginning to recognize parts of the jungle, but wherever they were, she was utterly lost.

“Come on just a bit further.” Dewy encouraged as the Lost Girl started to slow down. Where could he be possibly taking her?

Once they reached a small waterfall, Dewy stopped and peeked around. After a few solid seconds he found who he was looking for.

“Oi Clovis!” He called out, ignoring Skyes weary expression. If anyone could make Skye feel better, it was him. Clovis was probably the most level-headed of all the Lost Boys. Plus he just sorta gave off a calm vibe that Dewy was certain the Lost Girl needed right now. Hell, every Lost Boy needed it sometimes.

Clovis opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy grinning ear to ear. He should’ve never told Dewy where his favorite place to relax was.

“What do you need Dew?” The hazel eyed Lost Boy asked, sitting upright.

“I just thought you’d want to meet the newest addition to the island.” Dewy replied breezily but Clovis didn’t miss the gleam in his eye. Dewy turned to Skye, who had been watching the boys talk, silently.

“Okay well I’ll see you back at camp!” The blonde haired boy hollered cheerfully, sprinting away before Skye could protest.

Clovis eyed the Lost Girl attentively. She looked like a hot mess. He could almost see why Dewy had brought her to him. Not only did it look like she hadn’t slept in days, but she also seemed so reluctant to have any kind of fun.

As soon as Clovis caught her eye he gestured to the space a few feet away from him. “Come on, I’m sure you don’t want to stand there all day.”

Skye diffidently hiked her way up next to him, grateful he let her keep her distance. Still, she hadn’t the foggiest clue why Dewy had so urgently lead her here. She had been perfectly fine sitting on that log.

“I don’t see much of you Lost Girl.” Clovis remarked, loftily. He’d only seen her whenever A: she fought with Pan or B: whenever she was eating since she refused to believe in Neverland magic and Felix had to give her meals.

“I like being alone.” She replied solidly. Clovis nodded with quiet empathy.

“Yeah it’s not exactly quiet in camp. But I don’t think that’s why you try to stay in your tent all the time.”

Even though he said the words calmly, Skye heard the unsaid questioning behind him.

“What are you, here to interrogate me?” She scoffed not meeting his gaze and listening to the rapid splashing of water behind her.

“No.” Clovis said stretching his arms. “Dewy must’ve thought you needed someone to talk to.”

“I’m fine.” Skye replied icily. This sure felt like the beginning of an interrogation.

“No, you’re not, but it's alright… we’ve all got our secrets.”

Skye glances over at him startled. He was awfully understanding for a Lost Boy.

“So you’re the one to talk to huh? When the others have a problem?” She asked quietly.

“I suppose so. I’m the one Dewy and the others usually go to, when they need to cool off or relax. Even Lost Boys have their drama.” He added. Skyes lips twitched as she pictured the Lost Boys having petty fights.

Then, she frowned. “But I don’t need to relax.” She stated in confusion.

Clovis gave her a sideways glance. “You sure about that?”

She bristled knowing he was right. Usually she could keep a firm grasp on her emotions and feelings, but when it came to Pan, well somehow it was like he was able to undo every wall she’s ever built for herself. And she hated him for it.

“Fine, so I might not be the most composed girl in the world, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Skye said defensively.

Clovis watched her fiddle with her hands, trying to busy herself. He knew he was starting to get through to her but he needed to use patience. Skye clearly wasn’t the most trusting person he’s ever met.

“You don’t need to be so isolated you know. It’s not like us boys hate you.”

Skye felt the smallest ounce of guilt flood her mind. She didn’t think secluding herself from the others wouldn’t make them concerned for her. If anything, she assumed all Lost Boys were like Felix and had zero fucks to give.

“I’m... not... I’m not so good with, attachment.” The Lost Girl admitted, cringing at herself. She wasn’t fond of being so honest either.

Clovis sent her a half smile and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. “Don’t fret Lost Girl, we all have our issues. Cubs isn’t good with commitment, Nibs can be insensitive, Ash lies too much, Flynn can be dense, Dewy can be overbearing—” He listed off, knowing it’d make her feel better. “And Felix, well he’s Felix.”

Skye snorted, an actual smile on her face. “And what about you?” She asked, her mouth working faster than her head. To her surprise, Clovis grinned.

“Well I reckon I can get a bit too pompous at times; a bit too full of myself.” He confirmed. “Like I said, we’ve all got our own problems.”

“You know, you’re really good.” Skye sighed after a few moments of blissful silence. “At getting people to open up.”

“I’ve had years and years of experience Lost Girl.”

“Skye.”

Clovis gave her an odd look but she kept the small smile on her face.

“Call me Skye.”

 

 

 

“And you weren’t there Felix, it was like… she just… gave it to me.” Peter Pan attempted to explain to his closest companion.

Felix listened silently, letting Pan rant and rave his heart out about the Lost Girl. He just continued to run his blade over the chunk of wood he’d been working on, creating more fine detail. Though he didn’t show it, he was highly surprised that Pan thought the simple Lost Girl had magic. He didn’t see it, but Pan swore to it.

They had been sitting in Pans tent for hours now, planning. Pan said he needed a way to know if his hypothesis were correct, which meant he needed a way to get Skye to open up. And they both knew that wasn’t going to be an easy task.

Pan plopped down on his cot in frustration. Although he loved being challenged, he also loved winning, and so far his Lost Girl had been preventing that. He could still picture her face after he accidentally crushed the rock in his palm. She looked intimidated sure, but also very intrigued. Like she didn’t know what was going on, but she had to have known. They couldn’t both be clueless.

Pan and Felix sat in silence for awhile, thinking about the matter at hand: How could Pan get answers from the stubborn Lost Girl?

Felix rarely gave his opinion on Pans problems and this time was no different. The Lost Girl was not his problem.

None of his concern.

Not even in the slightest.

Besides he knew Pan would find a way. Pan never failed.

Out of nowhere, Pan stood up, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Felix slowly stopped whittling and looked over at his glorious leader.

“I’ve got it.” Pan smirked, messing up his hair. “It’s her anger Felix, I saw those shadows when she was furious with me. She must gain power from her anger.” He mused out loud, starting to pace.

“Just anger?” Felix questioned, his eyes back on his wood.

Pan snorted. “Well that’s the only emotion she ever has around here.”

Felix grinned in agreement. The Lost Girl has the tendency to blow up a lot. Why the other boys would take interest in her was beyond Felix’s knowledge.

“All she needs is a little push.” Pan murmured to himself, plotting a surefire way to get under Skyes skin. He needed answers and he was tired of waiting for them.

Knowing their little meeting was over, Felix exited the tent, Pan following behind ready to find his Lost Girl. It didn’t take him long to find her. Not long at all.

As he stepped out into camp he immediately saw Skye walking alongside Clovis, but she was smiling. Like an actual smile from euphoria. Pan almost didn’t believe it. She’d never smiled like that at him before.

He watched eyes narrowed, as the two went to go head over where a few other Lost Boys had gathered.

For once Skye actually looked like she belonged on Neverland. She was a bit more tidy, her demeanor calm and collected, which irked Pan. Leave it to a Lost Boy to get in the way of his plans. He needed Skye unhinged, livid, not all zen-like.

“Lost Girl, just the person I wanted to see.” Pan crowed, his voice booming.

Skye hadn’t even been able to attempt to sit down when his voice called out after her. Suppressing a groan, she thought about ignoring the boy, but that would only make things worse.

Out of options, she spun on her heel to face Pan who was a foot away from her.

“What?” She asked frowning at the jovial look on his face. That couldn’t be good. Behind her Clovis, Ash, Rowan and Eloy all sat by a small fire watching their leader and Lost Girls interaction.

“No questions allowed.” Pan grinned, taking ahold of her hand and teleporting the both of them out of sight.

The four boys watching shook their heads. What had the Lost Girl done now?

“What could she have done now?” Ash, the dirty blond and dull brown eyed boy asked, with a hint of sympathy for the poor girl. She just couldn’t seem to stay on Pans good side.

“I dunno, she was out with me for the past hour or so.” Clovis replied simply.

“Yeah what was with that?” Rowan, the golden haired, small eyed boy questioned accusingly.

Clovis shrugged. “Dewy set it up. I just did what I was asked.”

“If you guys were out there for awhile, that means she actually talked to you.” Eloy voiced, putting the pieces together. The Lost Girl almost had seemed like a lost cause before now.

“She did.”

“Well?” Rowan demanded, folding his arms.

“If you all want to know so badly, why don’t you ask her yourselves?” Clovis remarked dryly, brushing dirt off of his clothes.

“She’s kinda closed off, ya’ know?” Eloy responded.

“Yeah didn’t seem like she wanted to talk.” Ash agreed.

“I don’t care that much.” Rowan grumbled.

Clovis rolled his eyes at the lot. Maybe they didn’t deserve to know about Skye, but he would tell them a few things anyway. Hopefully then they wouldn’t be a bunch of little shits to her still.

“Wait, what do you have against her Ro?” Ash asked nosily.

Rowan huffed. “What don’t I have against her. Girls don’t belong in Neverland, whether they want to be here or not. Besides, all she’s doing is fighting with Pan.”

The four nodded in agreement at that last statement. It made Clovis wonder what she had done to have been dragged away by Pan.

 

 

One second Skye was in the camp, the next she was on a very high cliff.

Yanking her hand out of Pans reach, Skye backed up until she felt cold, hard rock against her back. And Pan merely chuckled at her.

“Welcome to Dead Mans Peak. What’s the matter, afraid of heights?” He asked amusedly.

“No, afraid of falling.” Skye corrected, glaring at him. She watched him walk along the edge of the cliff freely, like he was taunting her. A cool breeze ran along her skin.

“Why am I even up here?” She interjected, raising her voice above the wind.

“Why don’t you think about it?” Pan jeered lightly, strangely calm, surveying Neverland below him. He didn’t even have to look at the Lost Girl to know she knew what he was talking about.

A sigh fell from Skyes lips. “If this is about the rock thing—“

She couldn’t even finish her sentence before Pan had teleported right in front of her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“I-I don’t know what that has to do with me.” She finished lamely, staring into his darkening green eyes.

“Yes, you do.” Pan said steely.

“No I don’t.” She argues, another gust of wind making her hair fly into her face.

Pan let out a low growl. Why was she so stubborn? “Don’t lie to me.” He warned.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Fuck off.” Skye seethed, sick of the tosser of a boy, always acting like he knew her. He didn’t, and he never would.

Suddenly, Pan smirked with malice and grabbed her wrists roughly. Her breathing quickened as he dragged and pulled her closer to the edge of the cliff, where only dense jungle lay below.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She gasp. She could only manage shallow short breaths as she attempted to dig in her heels; to stay solid, but Pan didn’t let that stop him.

Nearing the edge, Skye would’ve thought the scene was beautiful from up here; the sky was painted in shades of blues, purples and oranges, and the moon and stars were beginning to show. But it was hard to admire Neverland when it’s psychotic king was trying to kill her.

Panic seized over her body and Skye struggled with all her strength to make Pan release her. There was no way she was going to let him kill her without fighting back.

Pan paid very little attention to the fact that Skye was overrun with fear. No, she didn’t know true fear yet. He’d show her real fear.

In one swift movement, Pan teleported right behind Skye gripping her wrists so hard she was sure he was cutting off circulation.

“Let… go!” She gritted, trying to back up, but with Pans solid figure behind her, her attempt made no difference.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He asked softly in her ear. He had her right on the very edge of the cliff, the whole view of Neverland before them. Being so close to her, he could feel her heart thumping wildly.

Skye refused to look down, already knowing her feet were at the very edge. One sneeze and she would surely plummet to her death. Then they’d have to rename it Dead Womans Peak, she thought only half-jokingly.

Would Pan really kill her?

Pan nudged her foot with his own so half of it was hanging off the edge completely. Somehow, he was able to keep his complete strength, even though the Lost Girl was fighting him. The harder she struggled the easier it was for him to push her forward.

“Now that I’ve got your full attention, let’s try that little question again, shall we?” He taunted sweetly. “I just want to know what happened?”

“Don’t you think of I knew I’d tell you.” Skye grunted, desperate not to let Pan move her an inch forward. 

“Skye.. Skye.. Skye.” He tutted menacingly, pressing his face closer to hers and tightening his grip even more. “I’d love to believe that, but, we both know you’re lying.”

“I’m not!” She spat out weakly, her throat constricting. Pans warm sigh on her neck made her shiver. Clearly he was getting nowhere new with his Lost Girl. She was as stubborn as ever, but then again Pan enjoyed playing games.

After a long moment of silence Pan spoke up with a excited tone. “Fine, I’ll give you a choice Skye: either you tell me what happened with the rock and the energy or beg me to let you go.”

Skyes mind whirled. Energy? What energy? What did that have to do with the rock?

“Let me go.” She cried, once more trying to escape his grasp. But Pan was nothing but relentless.

“Stop.” Skye choked out, both her feet starting to dangle.

For a split second Pan considered it, his force faltered against her. Skye couldn’t tell though, she was too couped up in trying to come up with a way she could fall and survive.

She didn’t want to beg for her life because of some demon boy, hell, she hated the very thought of it.

“Please let me go.” She pled, trying to reason with him without losing her own dignity.

Pans chin rested on her tense shoulder. “If you were begging, you’d be on your knees.” He said in a sing song voice, a sadistic smile dancing on his lips.

He was insane, she was sure of it. Skye was seconds away from death and he was acting like this was a game. Like she was just a toy he could break and replace. Like she was nothing but a plaything.

Taking a sudden leap of faith and stupidity, she spun around hoping she wouldn’t lose her balance and faced Pan. His eyes were filled with sick glee, shadows spinning deep inside. Skye narrowed her eyes and pushed back against him. He was enjoying this. But she refused to go down without a fight.

Pan quickly realized what she was trying to do and grinned excitedly. So she did still have a backbone. But when push came to shove, Pan got just enough of an energy burst to make Skye lose her balance.

In an instant, he snapped out of his demonic state and dove off the cliff after her.

Shit. 

And for once he actually heard her scream. Not that he could say he enjoyed the sound.

Scooping her up quickly, Pan slowly made his way back down to the jungle. He held on to his Lost Girl securely and felt Skye clutch to him as tight as she could. Not how he wanted this to go. He swallowed his own frustration as he landed on the damp Neverland soil.

Not at all.

It was few second before Skye opened her eyes to find that she was in fact not dead. It was a split second after that, that she jumped out of Pans arms, utterly livid.

Before either of them could get a word in to begin another argument, loud cheers erupted from the east of them. And Pan knew there was only one reason why his Lost Boys would be cheering right now.

“They found him.” Pan breathed staring into the dark, dense jungle.

“Found who?” Skye asked crossly, still ready to berate Pan, even if he did save her.

Not wanting to deal with her, Pan waved his hand and Skye fell back into his arms, asleep. He’d let her meet the new Lost Boy later. He didn’t need anymore trouble with his Lost Girl. She had already given him plenty to think about.


	8. Black Rose

“PAN!”

Skyes shriek from her tent made all the Lost Boys, gathered around the fire pit outside, grin amusedly. The Lost Girl had finally woken up.

In an enraged flurry, Skye stomped out of her tent, scanning around the camp for the demon boy. She most certainly had not forgotten what happened up on Dead Mans Peak and she was pissed.

“Where is he?” She demanded glancing at the boys for the first time and noticing something different. Or someone. For a split second her face softened as she realized there was now a boy that she hadn’t met before sitting beside Clovis.

“You called?”

Pans infuriating voice caused her jaw to set as she spun around to glare at him.

“What the hell, is wrong with you.” She seethed, charging a couple of steps closer to him. All the Lost Boys watched with eagerness. Sure Skye was always angry with their leader, but she had never been so livid with him, in front of them at least.

Flynn chuckled at Skyes reaction. “Pan must’ve really ticked her off yesterday.”

“I bet my bow, she going to get in trouble for this.” Nibs commented.

“That is, if she doesn’t end up killing him first.” Tripp joked, knowing very well that no one ever beat Pan.

The new Lost Boy glanced at Clovis, who had been telling him about Neverland and Pan. “I thought you said only boys were here.”

Clovis watched Pan and Skye continue to bicker. “Yeah well, Skyes the only exception to the boys only rule. She hasn’t been here long.”

The younger new Lost Boy furrowed his brows puzzled by the supposed Lost Girl. The others had mentioned that Peter Pan was not one to be trifled with, yet there Skye was going off on him.

“You were trying to kill me!” She started angrily.

“I wasn’t trying to kill you.” Pan lazily attempted to reassure her.

“You pushed me off!”

“You pushed yourself off.”

A loud, frustrated growl escaped her throat as she ran a hand through her hair, tugging on it. God she hated him. She hated him so much.

“I don’t know why you’re so mad, love. You fell, I caught you. If anything, I believe you should be thanking me.” He baited, grinning devilishly.

Skyes jaw dropped. The nerve..! “You pushed me off that cliff, you're bloody insane if you think I’ll thank you for nearly killing me.”

Pan rolled his eyes at her dramatics. “I could’ve let you fall.”

“I almost wish you would’ve.” Skye retorted back and the two locked eyes, completely ignoring their audience.

“That,” he smirked maliciously, “can always be arranged Lost Girl.”

This time she rolled her eyes even though her hands were starting to shake. Unfortunately for her, Pan had accomplished one thing yesterday: making her fear him more. And he enjoyed knowing that little fact a bit too much.

But Skye wasn’t done yet. “And what about knocking me out? What’s your reason for that?”

Pan furrowed his brows at his Lost Girl, but his eyes swam with darkness. “I don’t need a reason to do anything I want to you.”

Skye bristled and went to start another argument, but before words came out of her mouth, she looked past Pan at the new Lost Boy whose chocolate brown eyes widened at her gaze. A small smirk fell on her lips as she put the piece together. That’s who Pan was talking about before he knocked her unconscious. Skye began to make her way over to him when Pan appeared right in front of her again.

“You have training to attend to.” He stated plainly as Skye looked around him at the new boy. He looked close to her age, maybe a bit younger.

“Training?” Skye echoes taking a step back from Pan who had teleported a bit too close.

“A near death experience doesn’t let you off the hook, Skye.” Pan drawled, sarcasm laced through his words.

With an exasperated sigh she raised her eyebrows. “What kind of torture is it today?” She asked brightly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Pan smirked at her. “Oh don’t worry, just a bit of sparring… with Felix.” Her fake smile dropped instantly. Pan couldn’t help himself. Sure he could’ve had her train with Tobias or even Clovis, but where who the fun in that be. Getting on his Lost Girls nerves was just too easy.

Right on time, Felix walked out of his tent and motioned for Skye to follow. She hesitated, not wanting it to seem like she listened to Pan willingly. Plus she wanted to meet the new boy.

“Come on Lost Girl, if you wait any longer I’ll drag you there myself.” Felix warned her balefully.

With a childish stomp, Skye trudged over to Felix murmuring under her breath, mimicking Pan. “Lost Girl go do this, Lost Girl go do that.” She grumbled. “Oh bite me.”

“Is that a request?” Pan called out with a laugh and Skye ignored the heat going to her face and followed Felix into the jungle.

The two were silent until Felix found a suitable spot, a little ways from camp. Just like Pan had requested. Felix was merely with the Lost Girl as a distraction while Pan completed the new boys initiation. So really he didn’t have to train her at all. He could tie her up to a tree and no one would think twice of it, but then the Lost Girl would only get suspicious.

Skye folded her arms and stood waiting for some sort of instructions from the Lost Boy.

Meanwhile, Felix decided to bide his time. “You’re lucky Pan was in a good mood today. That little outburst of yours could’ve caused you quite the trouble.” He droned, sitting down on a large boulder.

Skye squinted at him. “I’m not afraid of empty threats.”

“They’re not empty threats if they actually happen.” He pointed out, noticing the Lost Girl shift uncomfortably.

“Are we training or what?” She muttered impatiently.

“So eager to be beaten, are we?” Felix mocked, a grin growing at her unamused look.

“I just don’t want to spend anymore time with you than I have to.” Skye huffed indignantly.

“You keep running that mouth of yours and you’ll have much worse to deal with than just me.” Felix mused, chewing on a piece of plant.

“Like who, Pan?” She scorned, leaning against a tree. Felix said nothing and stared curiously at her. Like he had just had déjà vu but couldn’t remember why.

“Believe me Lost Girl, I know Pan. He’s got a temper,” The Lost Boys eyes clashed with hers, “you don’t want to mess with.”

Skye listened to Felix’s words carefully. She absolutely hated that all he ever did was say how fearsome Pan could be, how she didn’t know how evil he was. But she’d already seen him act like a demon. That was his temper, wasn’t it?

Shaking her head, she smiled at the ground. What was she so worried for? If Pan wanted her dead, he would’ve let her die yesterday. No, Pan was in it for the suffering and she couldn’t let him relish hers.

“Ready to train yet or do you just plan on chatting cryptically all day.” Skye asked, pushing herself off the tree.

A flicker of a smile ghosted Felix’s lips. “As you wish Lost Girl.” He stood up, taking a few strides toward her. Quickly Skye scanned him for any easy hits incase this was going to be a fight until mercy. She couldn’t go back to camp if Felix wasn’t at least out of breath.

“Attack me.” Was all the Lost Boy said. Skye gave him a questioning look. Felix rolled his eyes. “I need to know how bad you are to see where we should begin.”

Completely unsure of what she was doing, Skyes eagerness faded. It was odd to attack someone who wasn’t fighting back. Sensing her confusion, Felix charged at her, knocking her off her feet.

Adrenaline kicked in immediately as her breath escaped her and Skye concentrated on trying to get Felix on the ground. Jumping up, she wiped the dirt off her face. Then in one swift movement, she kicked at the back of Felix’s knees. They should’ve buckled beneath him, but they didn’t.

“That all you got?” Felix grinned as fire sparked in her eyes. He could see what Pan meant.

Her fist hit Felix in the shoulder but he didn’t even wince. Is he even human, she thought, dodging a slow punch from Felix. This was a mistake.

Starting to doubt herself, she aimed her next punch for his jaw, instead it hit his palm. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and twisted it easily. Skye bit her lip to stifle a cry of pain and kicked Felix square in the chest, making him release her in shock. Her chest was heaving. Sweat was starting to roll down her forehead. But Felix only looked like he might’ve tripped or something.

“How..?” Skye breathed quietly.

“I’ve had practice.” Felix didn’t give her a chance to react before tackling her to the ground. She growled, using every ounce of strength she had to get him off. Though it didn’t do any good. The unnaturally spry Lost Boy had her arms pinned painfully on the ground as he practically sat on her legs.

Felix grinned at Skyes red face contorted in frustration. “I warned you not to get too cocky.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can I get up now?” Skye retorted and Felix let go of her, watching amusedly as she brushed the dirt and leaves off her clothes.

She cast him a sour look. “Go on, gloat. Say how awful I am.”

Felix half-snorted. “As entertaining as that would be, you’re not half bad.” Skyes ears perked up as he continued. “Rusty yeah, a bit unsteady, but you managed to get a good kick in.”

She almost fell over. Was Felix… complimenting her?

“You’re still not as good as any of the boys here, but you’ll work on it. We can’t afford a weak link.” There it was, the mocking ‘we’re all better than you’ tone the Lost Boys all had.

“I’m not a weak link.” Skye protested.

Felix smirked grimly at her. “Sure you’re not.”

Acting on the only thought in her head, she picked up the nearest rock and chucked it at Felix’s back. It hit him, but not hard enough.

“At least you have aim.” He called out dryly, walking away from the Lost Girl. He just needed a quick drink before working with her again. She was a total piece of work that Pan had unfortunately made his problem; for today at least.

Skye glared daggers at Felix back as he left wordlessly. She was fuming and it wasn’t just because of Felix, it was everyone on the damn island. But mostly Pan. Between his aggravating words and his need for bossing her around, she was beyond ready to get out. She would die trying if she had to.

A smirk rose up on her face as she morbidly imagined what Pan would do if she did die trying to escape. He’d probably laugh while getting a new Lost Girl to play games with. Skye doubted the boy would even be decent enough to do something as simple as lay flowers down on her grave. Not that she’d even seen many flowers on the island. Certainly not any pretty ones.

Oh wait, what was it Pan tried to tell her— all she’d have to do is “believe” to get what she wanted. Mockingly Skye raised her palm up to the sky and rolled her eyes. This fucking island was already starting to mess with her head.

Suddenly as she felt something land in her palm, Skye slowly felt her derisive mood vanish. Looking down she stared speechlessly at a perfect black rose. She frowned at the flower in shock. She didn’t… she couldn’t have. No.

No, no, no.

There’s no way she believed.

She didn’t.

Pan was lying.

Too busy fretting over the thought that Pan was right, she didn’t notice Felix waltz back into the area, next to her. He watched silently, his eyes flickering from the black rose in her hand to Skye muttering curse words at herself. Black roses didn’t grow in Neverland and the Lost Girl definitely didn’t leave the spot.

She believed.

Felix cleared his throat loudly and almost, almost laughed when Skye jumped like a frightened deer. She almost looked panicked as Felix stepped closer to examine the rose.

“What’da need a rose for?” Felix asked casually. Skyes heart nearly stopped. Oh fuck.

He knew.

Of course Felix knew.

“Don’t.” Skyes voice wavered, “Don’t tell Pan.”

Felix cocked his eyebrow at her. “Why not?”

Skye chewed on her lip, eyes burning at the stupid flower. “He can’t know, he’ll….”

“He’ll…?” Felix drawled.

Snapping out of her worried state, she furrowed her eyebrows. “He’ll be more unbearable than before.” She hesitated. “This stays between us.”

“And what if I don’t want to keep this a secret? What if I want to tell Pan?” The Lost Boy questioned, eyes lighting up with mischief.

Skye opened her mouth but no words came out. He was right. She had nothing back to blackmail him.

Felix sensed her attitude change again and stayed silent. Not telling Pan would be plain treason, so it wasn’t an option. But what if Pan played along? Surely this could be a new strategy for him to play the Lost Girls game.

Felix took in a deep breath like he was making a hard decision. “Alright Lost Girl. I’ll keep your secret.” Skyes weary glance never left him. “But,” he said slowly, “I’d watch your tongue with me if you want to keep it a secret.”

He watched the wheels spin in her mind as she thought out his deal.

“Fine,” She finally concluded. “But this stays between us?”

“It stays between us, little flower.” Felix lied, grinning balefully and headed back in the direction of camp. Boy did he have news for Pan.

Once Skye collected her emotions and got over the fact that Felix now knew she believed, she trotted back to camp, still extremely tense. What did she get herself into?

What if Felix was lying? What if he tells Pan?

Bothered by her own thoughts, she was almost relieved to see the new Lost Boy sitting alone in camp. Time to find out why Pan was being so secretive.

“Hey.” She grinned, approaching the quiet boy. He had dark brown, fluffy hair and the same chocolate eyes as before. He looked nervous as she sat down opposite of him.

“Hi.” He said politely, looking her up and down. She was incredibly pretty even though she was covered in dirt.

“So you’re the new Lost Boy. I’m Skye.” She told him watching a small smile appear on his face.

“I’m Baelfire, but can just call me Bae. No one really told me there were girls on the island.”

“Just me, unfortunately.” Skye rolled her eyes.

Bae chuckled. “Yeah it must be rough. How long have you been here?”

Pan watched his new Lost Boy and Lost Girl talk, smiling at each other. Well at least Bae was making friends, but did it have to be with Skye?

He turned his attention to Felix who was standing far away from the Lost Girl, looking rather pleased with himself. In a flash, Pan was right beside him.

“I take it training went well?” He asked and Felix grinned.

“The training part was alright. She needs some major work done but she’ll be a fine fighter.”

“And?” Pan pressed on, having a feeling that that wasn’t all that had happened.

“Well, I left for a moment to get a drink, and when I come back I realize the Lost Girls holding something in her hand. A black rose.”

Pans nose crinkled. “Black roses don’t grow in Neverland.”

“No, they don’t.”

Pan turned his entire body too face his old friend as realization dawned on him and his face lit up. “She believes.”

“Yep.” Felix replied simply. “She also asked me to keep it a secret from you.”

Pans face contorted in agitation. “Why?”

“Seems she didn’t want you to know that you won that battle.” Felix pointed out lazily.

“If she’s not upset right now that means you promised her.” Pan said gradually. “You think I should play it out.”

Felix nodded.

Pan nodded along, putting together his next game with his Lost Girl. “As long as she thinks I don’t know, she’ll be on edge.She won’t be able to keep all her nerves in check.”

A wicked smirk grew on his face. “Well done Felix.” He glanced back over at Skye who paid him no attention.

“The game just got a bit more interesting.”


	9. Rabbits

Pan stood outside the Lost Girls tent the next morning feeling rather energetic. Ever since Felix told him his Lost Girl believed, Pan was itching to have a chance to play with her. It was just going to be so much fun.

He waited right in front of the tents opening, ready to give Skye a taste for what she was in for today. She’d regret trying to keep a secret like that from him.

Unfortunately for Skye, she had no idea Pan was outside and went to exit her tent quickly, only to plow right into him.

Skye ungracefully fell on top of Pan, who hadn’t been expecting her to run right into him so roughly, but wasn’t complaining about it.

“Morning.” Pan greeted slyly from beneath her and watched as her eyes widened in shock. She quickly rolled off of him, got to her feet and glanced around to make sure no other Lost Boys had seen that.

“Relax, they're all out having fun.” Pan rolled his green eyes, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off himself. She was so jumpy. “Unlike you. Long day yesterday?” He mocked with fake sympathy.

Skye sent him a dirty look. “It’s called getting tired. I know that’s a foreign concept for a boy like you who's probably never slept in his life, but normal people like me, get tired.”

Pan snorted at the annoyed girl. “Well you sure are grumpy when you’re tired.”

She rolled her eyes.

“And that’s not true, I sleep. Anytime you’d like to come inside my tent and see for yourself…” He continued suggestively.

A frustrated growl came from the Lost Girls throat as she stormed away to find Felix for some breakfast. She had not patience to deal with Pans flirting—no flirting wasn’t the right word, it was more like his antagonizing. She had practically stayed up all night worrying about whether or not Felix would stay true to his word. She did not need Pan pestering her about ‘believing’. He already easily got on Skyes nerves.

“I’d eat quickly love, we have a game to play!” Pan called out, flashing her a boyish grin before heading off in a different direction.

Skye let the sick feeling about Pans words cloud her mind. Another game? Like Hide’n’Seek? Or would it be worse…

She wondered around the camp for awhile, looking for the ass-kissing Lost Boy. Where in the world would he have gone? Felix usually always waited around for Skye to wake up so he could quickly toss some food at her and head off. Now he was nowhere to be seen.

Her tired eyes traveled over to his tent. Was it possible he was still inside? Skye bit her lip, was she really desperate enough to peek inside? Her stomach growled, deciding for her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sticking her head inside.

When she popped her eyes back open, she was surprised to see it look actually homey inside. He didn’t have any knick-knacks or mess, but Felix’s tent somehow looked better that way. It looked more homey than hers did, even with the lack of personality.

“Can I help you?”

Skye froze and swiveled around to see Felix staring expectantly at her. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she stood up straight and faced him. She had to have had the worst timing possible.

“I was looking for you.” She defended lamely.

Felix scoffed. “And why is that?”

“I’m starving that’s why.” Skye replied hotly.

“I thought you had that under control, little flower.” He grinned lazily, instantly changing his demeanor. He noticed Skye stiffen.

“Just because it happened once, on accident, doesn’t mean I will keep doing it.” She hissed, glaring at him.

Felix shrugged, knowing her weird antics were not his problem, and produced an orange and pieces of toast. Skye half-smiled as she took the food and began munching on it.

“So,” She asked, swallowing a tart orange slice. “What do you know about the game were supposedly playing?”

“I dunno. Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Felix shrugged again unhelpfully, but Skye could spot a smirk twitching on his face. Liar.

“Boys!” Pans accented voice boomed through the jungle. And Skye found herself rolling her eyes. Again. That boy was so impatient.

“Let’s go, flower.” Felix droned, admittedly pleased at how much the Lost Girl hated the nickname.

And Skye fumed at his stupid nickname but followed him regardless.

The two made their way over to Pan who was surveying as his followers were flocking to him. He had a good feeling about today’s game. Especially since he knew it’d give him an excuse to work on his other game with Skye. As soon as all the boys were around him, he began to explain the rules.

“Listen up,” Pan began jovially, a beaming smile stuck on his face. “Today’s game is called Rabbit Run.” He paused, his eyes landing on Skye who narrowed her own.

“A few of you will be hunters and the rest, rabbits.” Pan continued and Skye frowned and folded her arms. She did not like how happy he was.

“Hunters must catch the rabbits and the rabbits have to try and outsmart the hunters. The side with the most rabbits wins. And as a special treat to you boys, I’ll be playing today.” Pan grinned, pleased to hear whispers and excited noises erupt from the Lost Boys.

Skye felt her stomach drop. Great, now she’d have to watch her back for not only bloodthirsty Lost Boys eager to win, but also Pan. This was fantastic. She grimaced and glanced around the crowd, eyes finding Baelfire's. He looked just as confused/concerned as she felt.

“Alright.” Pan announced, clapping his hands together, gaining everyone’s attention back. “Our hunters will be Eloy, Rowan, Felix and myself.” He shared a look with the three boys. “The rest of you are rabbits. You have thirty minutes to prepare yourselves.” He locked eyes with Skye. “I’d get started.”

And just like that Skye found herself being jostled and pushed by the board of boys, leading her further into the jungle. She supposed the game had begun.

“We should split up.” Clovis directed immediately as they clambered through the underbrush.

“Nibs, Ash, Trip, you guys come with me.” Flynn bossed, ignoring Clovis. The Lost Boys seemed to take Pans fun and games far too seriously for Lost Girls liking.

“You can’t take all the fast runners with you.” Cubs complained.

“Maybe we should spread out. Make it harder for them.” Devin suggested as the group fell silent. Skye looked to her left to see Bae making his way over to her.

“I don’t like the idea of this game much.” Bae admitted quietly, casting her a nervous look.

“Neither do I.” Skye agreed. “Pan could easily cheat. He probably knows Neverland like the back of his hand.”

Baelfire nodded, thinking of a strategy. He turned to face all of the boys. “What if—what if we each had a partner while we’re scattered?” He suggested boldly. The Lost Boys all turned to look at the new boy. He was usually quiet, like Skye, but the boys could tell that he was going to fit right in with them. With the Lost Girl on the other hand, they still didn’t know.

Bae watched a Lost Boy with one green eye and one blue eyes face light up first. “Yeah, that way we can help each other but still maintain distance.”

A smile grew on Skyes face as Bae looked proud of himself, while the other boys began to grin excitedly. She wondered how lost Bae was before arriving in Neverland. It didn’t seem like he had much confidence from his past life.

“Okay we’ll try it. Ash you're with me.” Clovis ordered and the two took of sprinting. Soon enough everyone was getting into groups and leaving in different directions.

“Wanna try and survive?” Bae suddenly asked Skye, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine.” She absentmindedly answered, taking his hand and running towards the sound of water.

“Best place to hide?” Baelfire puffed as they sprinted.

“Well, I’d say under some dreamshade, but that’s probably the first place Pan will look.” Skye muttered, half to herself.

Bae gave her an odd look but said nothing. Who was he to judge. “What about in a tree?”

“Nah, Felix will be looking there. And I doubt anywhere near camp will be safe considering I’m sure Eloy will have some sort of trap set up. He enjoys those kind of things.” She recalled, remembering how Eloy once spent an entire afternoon talking about trap ideas with her. It had been a long day.

“You sure seem to know all of them, the Lost Boys, pretty well.” Bae noted.

Skyes lip twitched. “I’ve been here long enough to know a bit.”

“Does that mean you like it here?”

She thought for a second. “No. I’d still much rather leave.”

He nodded and continued to walk, searching for a place to hide.

“I’d rather be at home too.”

Skye looked over at him utterly surprised. “You don’t want to be here?”

“Not really.”

“I thought Lost Boys didn’t have homes.” Skye mumbled, not meeting the boys eye.

“I—it’s complicated.” Bae sighed, kicking at the dirt. He really didn’t want to get into the mess that currently was his life. Besides, telling someone that your papa is the Dark One, probably wouldn’t go over well. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Skye questioned sharply, already feeling on the defensive side.

“If you’re here, shouldn’t you be… lost?” He asked simply, his brown eyes boring into her silvery blue.

“I’m not lost.” She stated firmly. But she froze when she heard a loud shout. Great, Pan and the others were beginning to collect “rabbits”.

“Shit.” Skye cursed and quickened her pace, Baelfire following closely behind. He felt a little guilty for prying into her past but then again he couldn’t help but be curious. She was so convinced she wasn’t lost, it made him wonder if maybe she was right. And if that were true, maybe he wasn’t so lost either.

“Skye!” The use of her name made her stop abruptly and look at him blankly.

He pointed to a waterfall. “Maybe there’s a cave.”

The two of them hastily climbed up on the rocks, hoping the loudness of the waterfall would save them from being caught.

Bae watched as Skye hoisted herself up on a rock ledge and look out overhead. She was extremely different from the girls he had known back home. Sure, he hadn’t known too many thanks to his papa, but Skye even stood out from the other boys on the island. She claimed she wasn’t lost, but she was here on Neverland. Plus didn’t Pan call her a Lost Girl?

Skye surveyed the Neverland jungle from above. Hopefully, none of the boys playing hunter were onto her and Baes trail. She could do without having to worry about how the hunters were suppose to catch the rabbits.

Suddenly, just as Bae was about to finish climbing up to her, she heard a loud holler. And it hadn’t come from a fellow rabbit. Muttering ‘fuck’ under her breath, Skye pulled Bae up and shoved him quickly behind a large boulder.

The Lost Boy opened his mouth but she cut him off. “I’ve got your back.”

Within the second she turned around, she was knocked against the rock side of the ledge.

“Not so good at games now are you Lost Girl?” Rowan gritted, shoving her against the wall again. Skye tried to sneer at him but she was already tired from the climbing.

The victorious Lost Boy yanked her arms forward and pulled out a bunch of rope from his pocket. So that’s how the hunters “caught” the rabbits, Skye realized.

“Ow, easy with the yanking.” She complained as he tightened his grip.

“I knew you’d be easy prey.” Rowan grinned. “And I knew you’d be alone, since none of the others would want the weak link on their side. Girls don’t belong here and your pure proof of that”

“More like girls just don’t want to be here.” Skye retorted and Rowan pushed her again, but this time she stumbled toward the edge. The ground was only a few feet down, so it wasn’t intimidating like Pans little ledge taunt was, but she didn’t fancy falling and getting herself hurt.

“Hey knock it off, you’ve already got me.” She waved her bound hands in the golden haired boy’s face.

“Doesn’t matter.” Rowan scoffed. “I have to make sure you can’t get away.”

“Of course you do.” Skye rolled her eyes, debating on jumping to safety or not.

Suddenly her mind was made up for her as Bae charged at Rowan, accidentally knocking both Skye and him down.

The fall was short, it was the pain Skye knew would last a while. As soon as she got up off the ground, she looked up to see Baelfire, still on the rocks, who looked shocked at his actions.

“Sorry.” He apologized and she grinned, eventually noticing that the fall knocked Rowan unconscious.

“Good work.” She laughed, relieved that now one hunter wasn’t going to be a problem.

Bae smiled at her. “I had your back.”

It was like a slap in the face as Skyes brain suddenly registered why those words felt so familiar to her and why she had said them with ease. No, she couldn’t be having a dilemma about that right now. She was in the middle of something.

Skye heard a rustle of plants and tucked away her thoughts for another time. God memories were the worst. Quickly she realized she had no time or energy to get back up to Bae. Not to mention that her back and arms hurt from the asshole Rowan.

“Stay hidden, I’ll go find another spot.” She called up to him and watched his brows furrow. But they both knew that she couldn’t make it back up.

Skye gave him a lazy wave and started trekking through the jungle again. Now where would a good hiding spot be? Her shoulders aches from Rowan slamming her against the rock as she walked. What was his deal? Last time she checked, she hadn’t done anything to him. Maybe she’d just have to ask Clovis or Dewy about it. They seemed to know everyone pretty well.

She fiddled with the rope around her wrists as she walked. What kind of god awful knot was this?

“What a bastard.” Skye grumbled, still wandering around like a pathetic puppy. At this rate she’d be the first one caught.

Out of nowhere, two hands roughly pushed her down to the ground. Spitting dirt out of her face, Skye turned around with a scowl to see the exact person she had hoped not to see.

“Would you look at that, my rabbits already all tied up for me.” Pan chuckled, standing over her. Damn it. This game was going from bad to worse for her.

“Don’t act like this is a coincidence, you were probably already on my trail before Rowan came after me.” She accused, wiping the dirt off her face.

Pan tutted. “Come on Lost Girl, I didn’t use my powers at all. Cheaters never will, and I always win so that means—“

“You’re just really good at cheating?” Skye interjected, biting her tongue to keep from getting any more pissed off.

Pan let out a genuine laugh and pulled her up off the ground by her bound hands. “Or it means you just make it too easy for me to win.”

Ignoring the conceited boys gloating, Skye continued to mess with the rope. It was really starting to dig into her skin. And she couldn’t handle both it and Pan at the moment.

Pan watched her struggle with calm amusement. So they were back to this game: where she would pretend to be tranquil and not bite back at him. He had to say, this game was certainly the most rewarding one they played.

“I’ve got more rabbits to hunt than just you, you know.” Pan drawled, loosening and retying the rope so that it was firm but not hurting her.

“Oh joy I’m your first catch.” Skye sarcastically remarked, purposely not thanking him for helping her. She was not about the thank the boy who pushed her off a cliff just because he could.

“Should’ve stayed with your partner.” Pan shrugged, nudging her forward to get moving. At her incredulous look he added, “Eloy already caught Flynn and Tripp.”

“So you’re behind.” Skye said smugly.

Pan sent her a lazy grin. “Not for long, flower.”

His eyes lingered over her for a quick second as she tried to remain stoic. “I have to say, Felix’s nickname is quite fitting for you. It makes me wonder how he thought of it.”

Skye visibly shivered but her demeanor didn’t waver. “Keep wondering.”

Pan smirked and without an explanation, picked her up and started carrying her bridal style.

“Put me down.” Skye protested loudly without hesitation.

“I can’t have you slowing me down.” He replied.

“I can walk.”

“I’m sure you can.”

Skye clenched her teeth in attempt to keep calm. The moment she showed her discomfort, the moment Pan would make things worse.

But Pan knew perfectly well how uncomfortable Skye was considering how much she despised people being close to her. She was holding her irritation back but Pan could feel it. Though he knew he still had ways to go before he could get her to break.

“What’s the matter Skye, never been carried before?” He asked, his eyes flashing with mischief.

She huffed. “I’ve been carried before. I just don’t like you.”

“Mm is that so?” Pan mused, shifting her more against his chest. He could feel her heart pounding.

Trying to shift back, Skye could tell Pan was doing this on purpose. What a prick.

“I think you just don’t like closeness.” He smirked cockily and Skye grimmanced. She still hadn’t forgotten what had happened last time she and Pan were alone and he decided to play lion king. He may have caught her and saved her life but the demonous state he was in was still etched into her memory. By now she knew better; he may look like an attractive boy but he was a bloody demon.

Luckily, Skye didn’t have to deal with him more as he dropped her off where both Flynn and Tripp were sitting defeatedly, also tied up.

“Now be a good rabbit love and maybe I’ll have some sympathy for you and your losing team when I win.” Pan winked sauntering away, looking for his next catch.

Skye glared daggers at him until he disappeared into the trees, then peeked over at the captured Lost Boys, who had been watching rather entertained.

“Please tell me this game is almost over.”


	10. Off Guard

After the game had ended with Pans team victorious, the last thing Skye expected was for all the boys to act like the game had never happened and sit around the fire together. No fighting or arguing over who could’ve cheated. It was astounding. But what was even more unexpected was that most of the boys managed to convince her to join them.

“Are all games like that?” Bae asked and it suddenly hit Skye that he was becoming more confident. He was already fitting in…

“Nah, Pan likes change. The next ones bound to be different.” Flynn answered, throwing a twig into the burning flames.

“Yeah normally he only watches us play but I guess he couldn’t resist joining in today.” Dewy shrugged, taking a quick peek at Skye. She hadn’t said much since the game ended and he wondered what Pan could’ve done to her now. He had to admit, he didn’t exactly like the way Pan and Skye acted with each other. It was like the calm before the storm every few days with them. But he knew his leader well enough to know that whatever Pan did had a purpose. And it was always better to stay out of his way when he fixated on something.

Skye listened to the boys ramble on as her mind wandered back to her tent where she has the start of her escape plans written. It wasn’t much but there was some useful information she obtained from the boys. She knew she had to stop procrastinating though, because deep down she knew that if she kept putting the plans off, she might not want to leave. Whether she liked it or not, the boys were starting to grow on her.

“What about you Skye?”

She blinked back to reality to see all the Lost Boys staring at her.

“What?”

A few of them snickered as Nibs rolled his eyes playfully. “Did you like todays game?”

“Er yeah, it was fine.” She shrugged, crossing her arms as a cold breeze swept through the camp. Who knew Neverland evenings could be so chilly.

“Fine? You’re just salty that you got caught by Pan.” Cubs jeered.

“No.” Skye scoffed back.

“Liar.” Rowan coughed and she glared at him with a smirk dancing on her lips.

“You're just mad you failed at capturing me.” She baited and hated the way she loved making him angry.

Now the Lost Boys chuckles were aimed at Rowan as his face turned a shade of red. It was well deserved revenge for him pushing her against the rocks so much.

“You couldn’t even catch a girl?” Devin barked a laugh at the pissed off boy.

“It wasn’t her that bested me. Baelfire knocked me out.” Rowan growled.

“Nice.” Eloy grinned congratulating Bae.

“I didn’t know you had it in you. Did you play games like this where your from?” Nibs asked curiously. Skye furrowed her brows. Weren’t Lost Boys suppose to not like openly discussing their pasts?

“Uh— no, I haven’t ever played a game like that.” Bae admitted but still looked pleased with himself. “My papa didn’t allow it.”

Skye watched silently as all the boys nodded solemnly, like they could all perfectly understand Baes problem with his old life. Perhaps that did.

She didn’t.

“What about you little flower?” Felix suddenly piped up, his whole demeanor threatening. “Your papa let you play games?”

Skye blinked. “I don’t have parents.”

Eloy, Flynn, Colten and Ash nodded slowly, their eyes filled with sympathy. They knew her predicament all too well. But Skye didn’t want them to feel sorry for her.

Felix let out a slow whistle. “I thought so.”

Her blood boiled at his condescending tone. “That doesn’t mean I’m lost.” She bristled.

“Uh that’s exactly what that means.” Rowan interjected but then Skye gave him a death glare and he continued to silently brood.

“Being an orphan doesn’t mean—“

“Skye.” Eloy spoke up causing her to stop talking. “It’s okay, we were all lost before. The Enchanted Forest isn't the happiest realm.”

Enchanted Forest? Skye narrowed her eyes. “I’m not from the Enchanted Forest.”

All the boys surrounding her froze and stared at her with their jaws slightly dropped. It was like they were seeing her in a new light.

“That’s why you don’t believe.” Nibs whispered softly and all Skye wanted to do at the moment was sprint to her tent. Her heart raced and her head was starting to feel funny, which was never a good sign.

No one seemed to know what to say as Skye sat still as a statue, her eyes flickering over each and every stricken face. The sky continued to darken and the group was so quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the orange fire.

In the end it was Bae who broke the silence. “Where are you from then?”

Skye licked her lips hastily. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t have to keep lying you know.” Cubs sighed in annoyance. The Lost Girl held too many secrets for his liking.

“Come on tell us.” Flynn pressured.

“I—“

“We’re all family here Skye.” Dewy reminded her.

“But I—“

“Don’t you trust us?” Nibs inquired.

“C’mon guys, she doesn’t want to be one of us. She doesn’t trust us and we can’t trust her.” Rowan sneered, glaring daggers at her. “She’s a liar, and that’s all she’ll ever be.”

“Piss off!”

“Enough!” A different voice boomed.

Skye glanced over to see Pan stalking towards the group, pan flute in hand. He swiftly brought the flute up to his lips and began playing the beautiful, haunting music. Then Skye watched half-horrified as all the Lost Boys irritated faces melted away and replaced by smiles.

Pan continued to play until all the boys were up and jumping around like fools. That would do it. He then turned his attention to his Lost Girl who had been watching with wide eyes.

“What did you—what?” She stuttered, standing up off the log. Her long dark hair fell in her face as peered at the Lost Boys jumping up and down, dancing and laughing.

“A simple thank you would suffice, love.” Pan smirked. After all he had just saved her from being berated by the boys. Which reminded him that he'd have to keep an eye on Rowan when it came to Skye.

If anyone was going to hurt the Lost Girl it was going to be him not one of his boys.

“What did you do?” Skye asked timidly, trying to relax.

“I just put them back in a good mood. Don’t worry after tonight they won’t even remember that they were upset with you.”

“Why?”

Pan tilted his head to the side, studying the Lost Girl. “Because that’s what good leaders do. Protect their subjects, keep the peace.”

Skye ignored the snark in his words. “By putting them in a trance?”

Pan shrugged nonchalantly looking at his boys. “They don’t seem to mind it.” His eyes traveled back to Skye, a small smirk on his lips. “I’m still waiting for that thank you.”

“I didn’t ask for you to do, that.” She explained exasperatedly, gesturing to the rowdy Lost Boys.

A sigh escaped Pan. “Everything has to be so difficult with you, flower.”

He moved closer to her and brushed her hair out of her pretty face. If he was going to wear her down, he knew he’d have to try harder.

“Come on love, just say it.” He spoke so softly Skye almost forgot who she was talking to. Pans green eyes bored into her eyes and for a moment all she could focus on was his angelic face.

His soft messy reddish brown hair that curled towards the edges. How boyishly innocent he looked with his lips slightly parted and his eyes glittering in the darkening sky. His paler skin exposed the small amount of freckles that trailed along his cheekbones. But most importantly she took notice of the small scars hidden in plain sight on his face that were almost impossible to see but they were there.

“Thank you.” She whispered faintly, her voice soft and delicate.

But as soon as Pan grinned wickedly at her, everything came back into focus. She recognized the shadows swarming Pans eyes and it hit her like a bucket of ice water.

“You’re welcome love.”

Skye took a step back while Pan still stared at her, a sense of exhilaration filling him. Finally he was getting somewhere. She had been so distracted over Felix knowing her secret and so high strung about opening up to the Lost Boys that he had finally broken down another wall of hers. And it was just as satisfying as he imagined.

Skye didn’t know whether she wanted to scream or jump off a cliff. He tricked her! Pan let her get occupied and distracted, made her let her guard down. He planned it.

Without a word she darted away from Pan and dove into her tent, tugging on a lock of her hair. How did he do it? One minute she’s keeping her distance, the next she can’t keep her eyes off of him. Was that some kind of magic? Hell, she didn’t know. She wasn’t from realm with magic, she was from the trashy land of New York City. She didn’t know magic.

Just as she plopped down on her cot, the tent flaps whipped open and she glanced up to see Pan shaking his head amusedly at her, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t believe I said you could leave, flower.” He half-snorted. “And here I thought we were connecting.”

“I said thank you.” Skye gritted bitterly, chewing on her lip in frustration.

“Indeed you did.” Pan agreed, taking another stride closer. “But that didn’t mean our discussion was over.”

Pan continued to make his way closer to her, noticing her body stiffen and her eyes gloss over with panic. But it wasn’t fearful panic. He narrowed his eyes trying to read her.

No, this was guilty panic.

He let his eyes roam around her tent until he spotted a small stack of crumpled papers on the ground beside her cot.

Silently, Pan reached down and picked them up, his gaze flickering to Skye, who was determined to stare at the ground.

One the first paper there was just sketches of boats and ships, but on the second, well, that’s when he figured his night had just gotten even better.

Hiding a smirk, he looked down at his Lost Girl. Skye wore an expressionless face but he knew it was just an act.

“Poppy seed powder, squid ink, dreamshade.” Pan read off, too pleased to see Skye shift uncomfortably. “Those don’t sound like very pleasant items to collect.”

Skye held her breath as Pan put his hands on the way behind her, limiting the space between them.

“Now I know you would be foolish enough to think to use any of those on me, would you Skye?” He asked huskily.

She fought off the urge to push him away and set her jaw instead of giving an answer. She already knew Pan knew perfectly well what the list was for.

“I didn't take you as such a näive girl, flower. I thought I told you that no one, leaves, this island, without my, permission.”

Skye could feel his warm breath hitting her neck as he spoke, his voice silk but his tone steel. She cursed herself for not hiding the papers better. Not that she ever thought Pan would actually barge into her tent. Still it was a careless mistake; and she was in for it from the demon boy.

“Gone silent now, have you?” Pan mocked, watching intensely as he could make out darkness seeping in and out of her silvery blue eyes. She was fighting it but he knew he couldn’t be too far from making her release her darkness like she had earlier with Rowan. It had been thrilling to see her own shadow come out, even if it was only for a quick second. But it proved she had them.

“Stop holding back Skye, you and I both know the rage inside you wants to come out and play.” He taunted.

“Fuck off.” She muttered, her voice sounding strained.

“Come on flower,” Pan cooed ignoring her feeble protest, “where’s that fire?”

She felt his hand caress her face smoothly and as soon as his fingertips left her skin, all the sudden exhaustion, anger, and dizziness from earlier disappeared. Surprisingly she felt loads better, but upon seeing Pans expression, the feeling faded as quickly as it came.

Pan furrowed his eyebrows as energy entered him and stayed. Again. The hell did it keep coming from? He stared accusingly at Skye who was studying him, her head slightly tilted. She reminded him of a doe, with her big eyes and innocent expression. But he knew she was far from innocent in this.

“How do you keep doing that?” He demanded, and to Skyes relief, took a step back.

“Doing what?” She asked.

“That!” He unhelpfully attempted to explain.

“I’m not doing anything. I think.” Skye huffed. “You’re king of the island, shouldn’t you already know?”

Pan snorted dryly. “If I knew do you really think I would be asking you.”

“But I’ve already told you, I don’t know.” She persisted.

Pan opened his mouth and shut it, letting his mind have time to think properly. His eyes traveled back to the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor. Instantly a solution was piecing itself together.

“I told you I don’t belong here.” Skye sighed, following his gaze.

“And I told you, you weren’t leaving.” Pan retorted and in a swift movement her papers were burnt into ash and scattered on the ground.

Seeming partly satisfied, Pan clapped his hands together, startling Skye as he put on a grin. “Now what to do with you.” He paced around in front of her. “Obviously the cage isn’t working, but what kind of leader would I be if I wasn’t thorough with my rules?”

Skye held back a sassy remark and just let Pan ramble. Did he really think she was doing something to him? He had mentioned energy before, but that was back at Dead Mans Peak and she already figured he was out of his mind at the time. She could actually be doing anything right? She didn’t have magic or any kind of powers at all for that matter.

Pan didn’t like the silence that surrounded them as Skye got lost in thought again. He was going to wait for her to snap out of it but he was growing impatient. With an eyebrow raised he snapped his fingers and Skye jumped back into reality. She really had to stop doing that. It was too easy to get wrapped up in thoughts.

“Well flower, seeming as I clearly need to keep a closer eye on you, I believe I’ve found the perfect punishment for this latest issue.”

“Which is?” Skye questioned tiredly.

“That you’re to stay by my side at all times now; from dawn to dusk. Oh and don’t worry, I’ll take over your training during that time so you don’t fall behind.”

Skye internally sighed as Pan smirked devilishly at her. Spending everyday right next to him? That sounded like literal hell.

If only she had some of that dreamshade now.

Pan waved his hand and Skye found herself now laying down on her cot instead of sitting upright.

“I’d get some sleep love.” He gripped her chin gingerly and grinned like a child. “Tomorrows going to be absolutely thrilling.”


	11. Waters Edge

“Why the hell did you get up so early?” Skye complained as Pan pulled her out of her tent.

“I told you Lost Girl, from dawn until dusk.” He reminded a giddy smirk plastered on his face.

Skye squinted at him. “Are you always this literal?”

He merely shrugged as he produced an apple and hunk of bread from thin air and tossed it at her. Skye knew she should be more cautious around him, but at this point if he poisoned her, he poisoned her. She’d rather be poisoned then have to be around Pan twenty four-seven.

“Eat quickly, we have a full schedule ahead of us.” Pan smiled brightly and smothered the urge to laugh at the Lost Girls unamused face. Definitely not a morning person, he noted, looking her up and down. He really hadn’t given her tone to do anything besides change clothes. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and wild, and her eyelids kept dropping as she ate. No, not a morning person.

Once she finished the last of the apple, she rounded on Pan.

“You didn’t ever tell me what we’re doing.”

“It’s a surprise.” He answered simply, wagging his eyebrows. Skye rolled her eyes as he grabbed her hand and teleported the two of them out of camp.

When Skye was brave enough to open her eyes again, she saw that the two of them were standing on a beach and across the water sat a sparkling cove.

Skye took in the scene with interest until she remembered Pan was still holding her hand. Quickly she yanked it from his reach and folded her arms against her chest/

“Where are we?”

“Mermaid Lagoon.”

Pan noticed the look of shock on Skyes face and grinned. “Don’t tell me you thought mermaids didn’t exist?”

“They don’t.” She replied stubbornly.

“Then what’s that?” Pan pointed out, watching as a few mermaids spotted them.

Skye froze at the sight of the half-women, half-fish hybrids. So she wasn’t losing her mind when she first arrived on Neverland. Good to know.

“Morning ladies.” Pan greeted, strolling up to the waters edge while Skye stayed far behind.

“Oh Peter it’s just you.” One of the mermaids yawned, stretching her arms.

“Why are you up so early?” Another one questioned.

“Oh you know, king business.” He replied breezily, hearing Skye snort behind him. “I’m showing the Lost Girl around.”

At this the mermaids all looked past Pan at Skye, who was the epitome of uncomfortable. She didn’t trust anything that lived on Neverland. It was safer that way.

“I can’t remember the last time a girl was brought to the island.” A mermaid with short blonde hair commented curiously.

“Well get use to it ladies, Skye here will be staying for quite awhile.” Pan told them, sending Skye a dominant look.

She pursed her lips and turned her attention to the mermaids. They seemed okay, so far.

“Skye.” A black haired, red finned mermaid repeated slowly. “That’s a pretty name. It’s a shame she doesn’t live up to it.”

Pan felt the tension rise and happily poofed himself to a large rock to watch for Skyes reaction. He wondered if it was going to be just as entertaining as when he taunted her.

“Right, cause you being half a fish makes you so much better than me.” Skye sneered.

To her surprise though all the mermaids smiled at her.

“Ooh Peters got himself a rebellious one this time.” A platinum blonde mermaid smirked, her purple tail splashing behind her.

“Don’t be so defensive, Seraphina was only teasing.” The short blonde girl yawned again. Skye could see her yellow fin twitching under the clear, blue waters.

“I’m sure she was.” Skye shrugged dryly, her eyes flickering to where Pan was watching interestly. What she wouldn’t do to smack him upside his head right now.

“Humans, so sensitive.” A mermaid with brown hair and a dark blue fin reflected dreamily.

“Why don’t you take a swim with us; cool off?” The purple tailed one grinned, and this time Skye saw how sharp her teeth were.

“I’ll pass.”

“Come on.” The yellow finned mermaid whined. “It’s nice and relaxing. Besides, you look like you could use a good clean up.”

Skye ignored Pans snickers. Of course he would think to bring her here; a place full of conceited fish.

“Tempting, but no thanks. I don’t really like water much. Or fish for that matter.” Skye added bitterly.

Pan perked up at her little confession. Who didn’t like water? And he wasn’t the only one who picked up on that piece of information.

Seraphina smiled viciously. “All the more reason for you to join us.”

“Yeah we’ll help you conquer your fear.” The blue tailed one offered.

Skye rolled her eyes again. Mermaids were so persistent, it was nauseating. They were as bad as Pan.

“I didn’t mean I was afraid of it.” Skye snapped, completely ready to yell at Pan to take her back to camp.

“You insinuated it.” A new mermaid pointed out. “But we can help you.”

“Yeah,” the yellow finned mermaid agreed, “We won’t hurt you.”

“We promise.”

Pan watched rather intrigued as Skye took a step forward, closer to the water. She wasn’t daft enough to actually believe them, was she?

“I don’t even know you.” The Lost Girl said flatly.

The purple tailed one began pointing. “Blue fin is Marina, yellow is Aquata, red is Seraphina, green is Alana and I’m Deema.”

Skyes eyes traveled over the girls. She didn’t trust a single one of them and the green hadn’t even spoken yet!

“We’d never hurt one of Peters.” Aquata announced innocently.

“I’m not Pans.” The Lost Girl growled.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Seraphina giggled mockingly. Skye glared daggers at her. Taking a breath, she inched closer so that now she was at the water’s edge. She didn’t mind small amounts of water, but vast open spaces of it were concerning.

“That’s it.” Deema said encouragingly.

Out of pure spite Skye just wanted to jump into the water and strangle Seraphina. And she almost did, until common sense returned to her.

Skye shook her head and took a small step back.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.” She peered at all the mermaids, then at Pan, who cocked his eyebrow.

“Pity.” The green tailed mermaid murmured, her eyes shimmering. “Peter could do so much better.”

And without a warning, Deema lunged at Skye, taking ahold of her ankle and dragging her under the deep waters.

Pan waited, scanning the area as the water rippled. He could go down there and save her sure, but timing was everything. He’d only dive in if necessary.

When he started losing count of seconds she was under, he felt his heart race. He couldn’t risk losing his Lost Girl at the moment; they had unfinished business.

At last Skyes head popped up out of the water and Pan felt himself relax. He wanted Skye alive so he could keep playing their little game, he reasoned with himself. Oh, and so that he could solve the random energy puzzled. Two reasons.

That was it.

“What the hell!” Sky’s demanded, wiping water off her face.

“Hm I guess it didn’t cool you down.” Aquata frowned.

“Maybe we should try again?” Alana ventured brightly.

Skye readied herself to fight whichever mermaid laid a hand on her first, until Pan cleared his throat loudly.

“Sorry ladies, but I’ll need my Lost Girl alive.” He told them apologetically, like he was regretting not letting them kill Skye. And it made the Lost Girl furious.

In a quick swoop, Pan flew over Skye and took her hand, setting her on the rock he had been previously sitting on.

“Peter.” Deema whined, while Skye cussed under her breath, wringing out her dripping wet hair.

“We were only trying to drown her.” Marina stared calmly and Skye couldn’t help but snort at that. They couldn’t be serious.

Pan smirked at Skyes grouchiness. “Don’t worry ladies, next pirate I see will go straight to you.” He promised.

The mermaids smiled alluringly at him and Pan could’ve sworn he heard Skye mutter something along the lines of ‘they’ve lost their damn minds.’ It wasn’t his fault most girls found him charming.

In a flash he gripped Skyes forearm firmly. “Until next time.”

“Goodbye Peter.” The mermaids silky voices chorused together and before Skyes face could properly contort into one of disgust, Pan teleported them away.

Skye nearly sighed in relief as she realized they were back in the jungle.

“So, how’d you like the ‘nonexistent’ mermaids?” Pan asked sweetly, earning a scowl from his Lost Girl.

“I think next time, just let them drown me.” Skye retorted, wringing out her soaked clothes.

Pan simpered and wiggled his fingers, instantly drying her clothes. When Skye said nothing, he wrinkled his nose holding back the urge to make her thank him again. Faking to be nice was not something that came easy.

“Where are we now?” Skye asked. She stared around the green jungle, waiting for something exhilarating to happen.

“It’s not here.” Pan shook his head, his fluffy hair getting messier. “I thought it’d be more fun to walk.”

At Skyes suspicious face, he grinned boyishly and headed off past Skye. He didn’t have to look back to know that the Lost Girl was trailing defeatedly behind him. After all, she had no other choice at the moment.

“So,” Skye speculated, “the Lost Boys call you Pan, but the mermaids get to call you Peter?”

Pan turned to face her, his eyes glinting with mischief. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Of the mermaids!?”

Ignoring her dramatics, he continued arrogantly. “You can call me Peter too if it’d make you feel better.”

“Hard pass.” She muttered shortly.

Pan rolled his eyes and starting walking again, thinking of a smoother way to get his Lost Girl to open up. She had earlier with the mermaids, and she hadn’t even realized it. So he had to be getting close, which meant he couldn’t stop now.

Plus, he despised the silence growing between them.

“Who gave you the idea for squid ink?” He asked easily, holding back tree branches for her to walk under.

Skyes eyes widened before she realized what he was talking about. He was still hooked on that?

“The boys were discussing it one night. I just happened to be listening.”

Pan hummed a haughty response. “You’re lucky I’ve been in a good mood, I could’ve given you a far worse punishment for trying to kill me.”

“Only one of those would’ve killed you. As a last resort.” Skye mumbled indignantly. “And why wouldn’t you give me a worse punishment? And don’t say it’s because I’ve grown on you because we both know that’s not true.”

Pan eyed her, carefully picking his next words. No, he couldn’t actually tell her why he’s kept her alive and healthy. Then he’d never get anywhere with the stubborn girl. He had a feeling she’d do anything just to prevent him from getting what he wanted.

“I don’t-“ He paused, searching for the right words, “fatally harm others unless they’re a threat. And you Lost Girl, are not a threat.”

Skye narrowed her eyes. She could be a threat if she wanted to. 

“We’re here.” Pan crowed, stopping at the base of a big, stone wall underneath a cliff off of the mountains.

“A rock.” She stated plainly.

Pan scoffed. “Have some faith, love”

As if on que, the vines covering the wall moved away to reveal a small cave. Pan made an ‘after you’ gesture and Skye dauntlessly ambled inside, Pan following close behind.

At first there was nothing but black, and Skye couldn’t help but wonder if it was a trap. She slowed down slightly only to feel Pan push his hand against her back.

“Keep going, flower.” He whispered and Skye quickened her pace to get out of his reach.

It wasn’t long after that she walked into an extremely well lit cave. And Skye felt herself involuntarily smile at the sight.

It was stunning. A large pond of sparkling, blue water sat in front of her with crystals dangling above reflecting light to every corner of the cave. It wasn’t cold inside either which she figured meant the water wasn’t freezing like Mermaid Lagoon. It was secure and quiet. To simply put it, it was perfect.

Pan strode up beside her, and smiled at her awed expression. Finally an emotion other than hatred.

“Like it?” He inquired, taking in the scene as well.

“Mm.” Skye hummed, then as if suddenly noticing Pan, her smile dulled. “Why are we here?”

So defensive, Pan thought. “I’m just showing you your new washroom.”

“You're joking.” Skye gaped.

“Nope, all yours.”

“You mean I could’ve had this the whole time?” Skye demanded, brows furrowed.

Pans grin dropped. How the hell could she go back to being pissed off, so quickly? Bloody hell Felix was right, she was a handful.

“You didn’t deserve it then.” He answered simply.

Without thinking, Skye bent over, scooped a handful of the clear water and threw it at Pans face.

It took him a moment to register what had just happened as Skye tried and failed at stifling her laughter. It echoed through the cave, and at first all Pan could do was stare in amazement at her. She was laughing. Genuinely laughing.

Snapping out of his daze, he too plunged his hands into the water, filling them, and tossed it in Skyes face.

This time she blinked in shock as Pan chuckled.

Then, again without even trying to be reasonable with her actions, she grabbed Pans wrist and pulled the both of them into the pond. Hell she didn’t know what she was doing, but whatever it was it felt good. And she hadn’t felt this good in awhile.

As they both came up for air, Pan swam next to Skye a youthful smile on his face. And Skye realized that this was the first time she had actually seen Pan truly having fun. No acts, no shows, no masks. Just fun.

Too soon, the two of them calmed down. The laughter ceased and they just floated in silence. Neither of them knew what to do as a brief awkwardness came between them.

“I thought you didn’t like water.” Pan commented, flicking some at her hair. He now wore his usual smirk, knowing that their little fun distraction was over. Not that he had disliked seeing Skye so lively.

“I don’t like large bodies of water.” Skye corrected, swimming over to a short ledge and hoisting herself out of the pond. Pan simply flew out of the water, shaking his head to rid it of any extra droplets.

“Good to know.” He replied and Skye felt both at ease and nervous at his tone. She supposed it was time for them to get back to their petty little games. But she had to admit, she didn’t hate the sound of his laughter.

Pan used magic to dry them both off before taking her hand and teleporting them again.

They were back in the jungle now, but instead of all green, Skye focused on a blood red colored section of jungle ahead of her.

She looked to Pan to see him frown slightly.

“This is our last stop, flower: Dark Hollow.” He paused, casting her a grim look. “It’s where my shadow lives, and all the other shadows as well.”

“Other shadows?” Skye repeated with uncertainty but Pan put on a light grin. The absolute last thing he needed was to bring Skye back into a bitter mood. If he could just keep her pleased for awhile, well, he figured maybe she’d be more open to help him solve their little puzzle.

“Dark Hollow’s nothing to be worried about though.” Pan amended sincerely. “Just as long as you don’t enter it.”

He took Skyes silence as acceptance to his words of warning, and teleported the both of them back to camp.

And he didn’t miss the fact that Skye hadn’t let go of his hand since their departure from the cave.


	12. Heroes

The next day Skye had readied herself to deal with Pans dawn to dusk nonsense, only to find out he wasn’t there.  
“He’s recruiting.” Felix told her once she exited her tent, continuing to survey the camp. After all it was his job to watch the Lost Boys and Girl when their leader was away. He just hoped that the Lost Girl wouldn’t cause too much trouble.  
“Recruiting?” Skye echoed. “More Lost Boys?” As if she wasn’t outnumbered enough.  
“Well he’s certainly not retrieving any more girls. One is plenty.” Felix droned, turning to look at the annoyed Lost Girl.  
“When is he going to be back?” She asked.  
Felix shrugged his shoulders. “Who's to say.”  
“So helpful.” Skye sarcastically remarked, crossing her arms.  
“Don’t fret little flower, I’ll be sure to inform Pan that you miss him.” Felix said sardonically.  
“I did not say that.” She bristled.  
“Didn’t have to.”  
“Piss off.”  
Skye started walking away when Felix yanked her arm, keeping her where she was.  
“You still have business to attend to Lost Girl.” He grinned, seeing her eyes narrow.  
“Like?” Skye huffed, not liking how pleased he sounded.  
“Continuing to tour Neverland.” Felix replied simply, his eyes scanning camp once more to look for the Lost Boy he needed, them falling back on Skye. “Since you seemed to have enjoyed yesterday’s.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Skyes demanded hotly.  
“Why don’t you think about it.”  
Skye scowled at Felix. Whatever the infuriating Lost Boy was insinuating— no she had not enjoyed Pans little tour, if she could even call it that. He had only taken her to three places and the island was huge so she doubted she’d even seen half of it. Besides letting mermaids pester her was hardly a good time.  
“I think you’re delusional.” She stated plainly, looking Felix in his grey eyes.  
“Well,” he was slowly, “that wouldn’t make you the first.” Pan had said the same thing to him before when he implied that Pan was starting to lose his touch when it came to the Lost Girl. Not that Felix truly thought he was failing, but it was entertaining to watch Pan become more persistent with his plan to play with the Lost Girl.  
Leaving Skye in silence, he looked past her to see the Lost Boy he was looking for.  
“Eloy.” He called out, making the redhead hop over.  
“Felix.” He acknowledged. “What’s up?”  
“Pan wants you to take the Lost Girl and go tour around Neverland until he gets back.” Felix ordered, pointing at the jungle with his club.  
“Out recruiting?” Eloy guessed with a grin and Felix gave him a curt nod before roughly shoving Skye towards the Lost Boy.  
She cursed under her breath as Eloy led her into the jungle. What an asshole. Skye was beginning to think he was worse than Pan, but then she remembered Dead Mans Peak and shuddered. No, Pan was worse. Felix was annoying and unpleasant to be around, but Pan was demonically insane.  
“Where’d you go yesterday?” Eloy asked simply, brushing past tall ferns in their way.  
“Mermaid Lagoon, some cave place and, uh, Dark Hollow.”  
The red haired Lost Boy whipped around, concern written on his face. “He didn’t let you go in, did he?”  
Skye was admittedly taken back by the sincerity in his voice. “No. I just saw it.”  
At this Eloy visibly relaxed and grinned again. “So I suppose that means you haven’t seen the old Indian territory?”  
“Indians?” Pan had never mentioned Indians before.  
“They’re not there anymore.” He quickly amended. “Just some reminiscence; proof that they use to live here.”  
“Where’d they go?”  
“I dunno. They disappeared some time ago, but Pan said he had met them before.”  
“I have an idea on what happened to them then.” She grumbled to herself.  
Eloy must’ve not heard her though because he just continued on barreling through the jungle.  
“You know,” He exhaled contently. “I haven’t been sent to show Neverland to someone in a long time. Usually Dewy gets this job, but it’s nice to get a break every once in awhile.”  
“A break from what, playing?” Skye scoffed.  
“No, from fighting.” Eloy felt a pang if sympathy for the Lost Girl. She really had no idea what life on Neverland was really like. How exciting the adventures were.  
“Fighting..?”  
He shrugged. “Anything. Animals, pirates, each other. It never really stops either way.”  
“Felix said pirates don’t give you guys trouble.” Skye told him, swatting away a few insects.  
“Well that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Eloy coughed, still grinning. “Pirates try to walk around Neverland all the time and it’s our job to defend our home.”  
“So that’s what the scouting trips are for?”  
“Yep.”  
The more Eloy talked to her, the more she doubted how well she had judged the Lost Boys. She had thought Eloy was shy and quiet but that clearly wasn’t true, so how many of the other boys would end up surprising her?  
“So Flynn, he's your brother right?” Skye asks quietly as the boy ahead of her started to slow down.  
“Yeah by blood, but all the Lost Boys are my family.”  
“Even Pan?”  
Eloy sent her an incredulous look. “Especially Pan. I wouldn’t have this life if it weren’t for him.”  
Skye rolled her eyes. She should’ve expected that. All the Lost Boys thought that they owed their lives to Pan, like he was some sort of god. Pan clearly had their loyalty directly in the palm of his hand.  
Eloy glanced at the Lost Girl. She had made it widely known that she didn’t care for Pan or even Neverland considering she still didn’t believe in its magic. But he couldn’t wholly understand why. Various boys had told her that they owed Pan their lives and she simply shrugged it off.   
It was plain to Eloy that Skye fought very stubbornly to continue being distant. But he knew a lie when he saw one. And Skye lied constantly. He had to admit, she was good; real good.  
But as good as she was at lying he was even better at knowing when others lie. He had always been able to get the truth out of Flynn and lately over half the Lost Boys now. It was a habit. And not even the Lost Girl could fool him.  
Eloy looked dead ahead at the foliage, not sparing a glance at Skye. “In your world, what’s a hero?”  
Skye blinked speechless for a second, taken back by the Lost Boys sudden steeliness. What’s a hero?  
“Er—well I suppose a hero is someone who helps others selflessly. They put their life on the line for someone else.” She answered slowly as Eloy nodded along. What did hero’s have to do with their tour of Neverland?  
“Flynn and I don’t talk about this much, but we use to have parents. Pretty good ones ya’ know. But things change, people change and as soon as our family hit poverty, our parents decided they wanted to live their lives, not let us live ours.  
“So they struck up at deal with a nice man who was looking for labor workers, when Flynn was only nine and I had just turned eleven, and they sold us to him. Except the And wasn’t as nice as he pretended to be.   
Six years we worked for him, earning just enough to feed ourselves. We didn’t get to go have fun like children. We didn’t have friends or dates and we never were going to get out of poverty, until Pan.” The Lost Boy stopped and smiled, remembering that night. And Skye didn’t know what to do with herself except listen. She felt like she was intruding in on his personal life but then again he had been the one to start telling her. And now she was invested in his story.  
“One night Flynn and I were heading off to bed,” He continued, “and suddenly we both heard loud flute music. It.. called, to us so we snuck off our boss’s property and followed it to see a whole group of boys dancing around a bonfire, Pan playing his pipes, watching. Of course both of us immediately gave in to the music and joined the other boys, not caring who Pan was at the time.”   
Eloys eyes locked with Skyes. “It was the most fun I had had in six years, so when Pan offered to take Flynn and I to Neverland, I didn’t hesitate. It was a place I’d never have to worry about the future and that sounded like pure heaven.  
“So we decided to go back to our boss’s property and collect a few of our belongings but it wasn’t that simple. The man, our boss, had noticed we were gone and was waiting, with a whip in his hands. He started with me until I couldn’t get up off the ground, then he went for Flynn.” Eloy paused, taking a deep breath and Skye's heart ached but she couldn’t stop listening.  
“I don’t think we’d survive the night if not for Pan following us. He fought the man himself, hand to hand, until finally killing him. It was swift and quick, which was more than that asshole deserved but it was over.” He hesitated a second, not wanting to scare the Lost Girl, and his voice became lighter. “After that Pan took us here. Skye, Flynn and I owe our lives to Pan, as do a lot of the other boys. He saved us.”  
For a good solid minute Skyes mind was nothing but static. She didn’t know what to say, to do. Nothing that came to mind seemed right as they arrived to their destination.  
Eventually though, Skye couldn’t take the discomfort. “Pan may be your hero, but he’s not mine..”  
Skye was being completely truthful, and Eloy could tell, but the way she cut off her sentence was like there was an unsaid statement at the end: not yet.  
Eloy put his hand on her shoulder gently. “I know.”  
Just him saying those two words was enough to make Skye feel the chip on her shoulder fade away.  
“This is it.” Eloy quickly announced, a grin back on his face once he realized the mood wasn’t so harsh and bitter.   
“Old Indian Territory.” Skye murmured, starting to walk around the large space of yellow grass and flat ground. It didn’t look like much. There were scraps of worn out cloth and animal hides scattered around the dirt and only one leaning totem pole was left in the center of the abandoned land.  
“Wow.” Skye sighed, imagining how captivating it would have looked if the Indians had still lived there.  
“Yeah, Nibs said it use to be amazing. Maybe tonight we can convince him to tell us a few stories. I don’t really remember all of them.” Eloy offered with a sheepish grin and practically cheered when Slye wore a half-smile on her face.  
He continued showing Skye the area and she was able to see more remains of the tribe once she looked closer. There were painted handprints on a few large boulders towards a cliff, broken pieces of arrows and hatches were half buried in the ground and strangely, a thin, golden necklace with an aged. raven feather charm stuffed inside a hole in the totem pole.  
As soon as Skye took the necklace out to examine it, Eloy peered over her shoulder and whistled.  
“That must’ve belonged to Tiger Lily; she was the Chiefs daughter, practically a princess from what I’ve heard. And,” his voice dropped down to a whisper even though no one else was around. “both Nibs and Felix have mentioned that Pan and Tiger Lilyhammer been friends.”  
The spiteful part of Skye wanted to stuff the necklace back where she found it and never mention anything to Pan. So what if him and this Tiger Lily has been friends.  
But after turning the necklace over in her hands multiple times, she internally sighed. The good part of her, the nice part that wasn’t around much anymore, knew that she should give it to Pan. Who knew, maybe the demon boy had a soft spot for the I Dian princess and maybe he’d want to have something of hers.  
Eloy said nothing as Skye pocketed the necklace, muttering something about being a good person. He figured he had occupied the Lost Girls thoughts for long enough today.  
On their way back, Skye couldn’t help herself from being curious. “How’d you know it was Tiger Lily’s?”  
“It was a raven feather.” He explained. “Only Tiger Lily wore raven feathers in her hair, two if Nibs remembered correctly.”  
As they resumed silence, nearing camp, they heard a loud crow come from someone who Skye could only assume was Pan.  
Eloy motioned for her to hurry up as he knew that crow meant Pan had been successful, and now they had new Lost Boys to meet.  
The two barreled into the camp to see everyone crowding around two new boys. Skye hung back as Eloy went to join the crowd. She’d rather take in the new Lost Boys from a distance. It was less complicated that way.  
The first boy she watched was shorter with curly dark brown hair and really pale skin. The second boy interested her though, as he looked shyly at the others. He had very tanned skin and strawberry blond hair. Skye was so focused staring at the boys that she didn’t realize someone had come up behind her.  
“Always so distant.” Pan tutted, standing next to her. “The blond’s Rufio and the shorter Boy is Tootles.” Skye wrinkled her nose.  
“It’s a nickname.” Pan defended, furrowing his eyebrows. A pretty good one by his standards.  
“Uh huh.” Skye jeered, turning to face Pan and her eyes widened at the sight of him. There was dried blood all over his green clothes and his hands, though he acted fine, if not a little bored.  
“What happened?” Skye asked, careful not to sound too concerned.  
Pan shrugged, wearing a lazy smile. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I trust Eloy gave you a good tour?”  
Skye narrowed her eyes at his civility. “It was fine.” Suddenly she remembered the necklace and Pan watched quietly as she fished it out from her pocket.  
“We, uh went to the old Indian territory and I found this. Thought you might want to have it since Eloy mentioned you knew her, Tiger Lily.” She said quickly, dropping the jewelry into Pans hand.  
Tiger Lily. Now that was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time, but sure enough the necklace was hers. Only she had dared to wear raven feathers.  
Pans eyes flickered between his Lost Girl and the necklace, his mind whirling. She might have found the necklace, but she certainly didn’t have to bring it to him and it was utterly shocking that she did. After all, she claimed she hated him.   
But Pan took it as a sign. A good one. One that meant he was finally getting her where he wanted.  
He barely contained his delight as he held out the necklace to Skye. “Take it.”  
“What?”  
“You can have it.”  
“Why?” Well at least he knew she was still stubborn.  
“Well it’s not like I’ll ever wear it.” Pan scoffed casually. The Lost Girl shot him a skeptical look. “C’mon Skye, humor me.”  
Pan waved his hand and promptly the necklace appeared around Skyes neck.  
She furrowed her brows and ran her fingers along the raven feather.  
Pan studied her for a second, grinning, before they locked eyes.   
“It looks good on you.” He winked, strolling off to his tent to get washed up, leaving his aghast Lost Girl at a loss for words.


	13. New Game

“Alright, I dare you to steal one of Felix’s carvings from his tent and go hide it in Rowan’s.” The Lost Girl grinned wickedly as Flynn’s eyes glazed over with ambition. She knew very well that Rowan was not a fan of hers and he constantly made sure she knew it. Causing him trouble was the least she could do to get back at the snarky golden haired boy. And as for Felix, well, Felix fully deserved it. Especially since he was still using her belief secret from Pan against her. Having to hold her tongue in front of Felix was awful.

“Does it matter which one it is?” Flynn asked over a bite of his apple.

Skye shook her head. “Nah, just something he’ll miss.”

Flynn nodded and finished off the apple, scanning around the camp for either of the targets. No one’s ever snuck into Felix’s tent, but he planned to be the first.

“Good luck.” Eloy chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair.

Flynn swatted his hands away. “What do I get when I pull it off?”

“If.” Skye corrected, thinking for a moment, then shrugged. “What do you want?”

“I want you to pick the best Neverland berries for me. A whole basket.”

Berry picking didn’t sound too terrible of a defeat to Skye. “Deal. But, if you don’t pull it off without getting caught, I still want your pillow.”

She heard the boys around her snort at her pillow obsession, but she was determined to have some sort of comfort.

“Deal.” The younger boy grinned. He glanced around the camp once more before darting into Felix’s tent.

“He’d better hope he’s not caught.” Clovis voiced, taking a bite of his freshly caught boar.

Skye scrunched up her nose. “If you can just magic up food for yourselves, why hunt?”

“It’s fun.” Nibs yawned.

“And rewarding.” Clovis grinned cheekily and Skye rolled her eyes with a smile. Lost Boys didn’t make a whole lot of sense but still, they weren’t horrible to be around.

Out of nowhere a body plopped down on the log next to the Lost Girl.

“So, what’d I miss?” Dewy asked, taking a piece of cooked boar from Clovis.

“Flynn and Skye bet each other, again.” Eloy answered, watching carefully for the mop of brown hair and arrogance.

Skye suddenly furrowed her brows. “Wait if you’re back, that means—“

“Felix is back.” Nibs finished for her, eyes widening along with the rest of them.

“Well Flynns screwed. I call his sword.” Dewy joked, earning a smack upside the head from Eloy.

Skye searches for any sign of Felix as Flynn’s head quickly poked out the tents flaps. She sent him a smirk as he listened for any signs of any others. Then he bolted for Rowan’s tent and Skye was surprised at how gracefully he was pulling this off. Maybe she should’ve thought of a harder bet.

It only took a moment later for Flynn to sprint back to his place on the log and catch his breath.

“It is done.” He announced dramatically.

Everyone around the unlit fire gave him a mocking round of applause as he beamed at Skye.

“Don’t worry Lost Girl, I’ll make sure to give you a map to the best berry plants.”

Skye snorted. “I’m sure you will.”

“Better luck next time Skye.” Clovis advised, the peered past her to call over Rufio and Bae who were talking quietly.

As Bae sat on the other side of her, Skye couldn’t help but admit to herself that it was nice getting along with the boys. The ones that didn’t have unjustified grudges against her.

“What was all the clapping about?” Bae asked, glancing over at Flynn’s smug look.

“Skye lost a bet.” Nibs answered simply.

“What’s the consequence?” Rufio questioned, his eyes on the Lost Girl.

Skye scoffed. “I think berry picking hardly counts as a consequence.”

Flynn shrugged lightly, stealing a piece of meat from Clovis. There was no rule that said the bet wagers had to be hellish for the loser. And he liked Skye, as she was the only one who was always down for a fun, harmless bet.

As the rest of the boys continued to chat and mess with each other, Skye attempted to tame the wild mess she called her hair. She couldn’t remember the last time her hair had been so knotted. It was probably a good thing Neverland didn’t bother having mirrors around. She’d probably wouldn’t even recognize herself.

Skye started to loosely braid her hair when she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to see Rufio watching her curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Braiding my hair?” She answered bewildered.

“Why?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Skye laughed. “Because it’s a mess.”

“Then cut it.” Flynn butt in.

The Lost Girl shot him an appalled look. “Cut my hair? Have you lost your mind?”

All the boys sent her exasperated looks. Of course they knew the Lost Girl would be similar to girls back in the Enchanted Forest, but they didn’t think she’d be so similar.

“If I cut my hair here it’ll never grow back.” She explained. “Or at least that’s what I’ve pieced together, unless it’s just a rumor.”

Clovis shook his head. “If you cut your hair, it won’t grow back, ever.”

“Well then, I guess I’m never cutting my hair. And if a single one of you little shits even think about trying to cut it, Pan himself won’t be able to stop me from coming after you.” She threatened but as expected, none of the boys took her threat to heart.

“No one stops Pan.” Eloy reminded her.

“Though, it’d be fun to see you try, little flower.” Felix commented cheerfully, sauntering over to the group, his club resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m sure you’d get a real kick out of watching me try.” Skye muttered.

“That I would.”

She bristled but kept from snapping at his condescending tone. “Pan may have magic but even magic has its limits.”

“Pan doesn’t just, have magic. He has Neverland and all of its magic too.” Felix grinned at the Lost Girls disbelief. “I’m sure you’ve heard some stories already.”

Skye rolled her eyes back so far Felix was almost impressed. “Like how Pan cut off a man’s hand and fed to a crocodile? Or how about how he has a collection of human skulls? Or, how about the fact that he can control the weather? Yeah, I think you’ve all made up quite, the rumors.”

Felix lazily grinned at her sarcasm. It was so easy to get under the Lost Girls skin. “I wouldn’t dismiss every story you hear, little flower. This isn’t the land without magic.”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you.” Skye dismissed icily, turning her back to him.

“Lost Girl!”

Oh great, Skye thought as she turned back around to face the bigger pain in her ass. Felix was bad enough but to have to deal with both him and Pan within the same time period was hellish.

“Dawn to dusk. Remember?” Pan repeated stonily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How could I forget.” Skye grumbled under her breath. “I waited for you and you weren't there.” She said more loudly.

Pan rocked back on his heels, his harsh scowl fading. “You’re not the only thing on this island that I have to deal with, love.”

Skye rolled her eyes again as he smirked. “But now that I’ve finished I believe we have an agenda to follow.” He motioned for her to come to him and she shot the Lost Boys one last dull look before Pan slapped his hand down on her shoulder and teleported the both of them away from camp.

Skye blinked and found herself a few feet away from a large cave opening. It was pitch black inside and dead quiet.

“What’s this place?”

Pan ruffled up his hair and stood next to her. “Echo Caves.” Then he wordlessly grabbed her arms and pulled her inside.

For the longest time it was nothing but silence and darkness. Pan listened, waiting for any sign of Skye becoming uncomfortable and he was disappointed at her lack of response. So not afraid of the dark but afraid of water? His Lost Girl made little to no sense.

Finally they entered the poorly lit cavern where it was nothing but vast openness around all sides of the cave except for the middle which held one small, flat platform of rock.

Skye looked to Pan for an explanation and he was happy to oblige.

“In these caves the rule is that you would need to tell your deepest, darkest secret aloud. Depending on how many people enter multiple secrets may have to be said. Only then could you leave and/or get to the center rock.”

It took Skye a second to register what he had just told her. “Wait, we can’t leave until one of us tells a secret?” Her eyes narrowed as Pan let out a soft snicker.

“Normally, yes, that would be the deal.” He absentmindedly ran his hand along the wall of the cavern. “But, as I am the king, we can just leave without any of the, secrets.”

Pan didn’t have to look at Skye to know she was shocked. It was the one reaction she could never hide. And it was a good thing too. Now that she was realizing he was being nice, he figured he could finally get some answers. And at this point he would take what he could get from his Lost Girl.

Skye probably could’ve stayed the rest of the afternoon standing there being suspicious of Pan but clearly the boy did have an agenda because after a few minutes he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back out of the cave.

“The next place isn’t far.” Pan promised, letting go of her and beginning to stroll through the jungle.

Skyes mind felt like a hamster wheel: spinning but going nowhere. What were Pans intentions here? Why would he be acting so polite? She would’ve thought he would’ve enjoyed making her tell him her darkest secret. Not that she even knew what that would be. How did you know what secret was your darkest if you had so many?

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Pan remarked, casting a sideways glance at her.

“And you’re awfully decent today.” She retorted, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Pan snorted. “I’m usually like this, with my Lost Boys at least.”

“Uh huh.”

Pans eyes flickered to her once more. “I see you’re still wearing it. The necklace.”

Skyes fingers instinctively grasped the raven feather charm around her neck. “Well I tried to take it off, so, are you going to tell me why you magicked it to stay on me?” Her face clearly told him she was unamused but Pan couldn’t help but grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about flower.”

“Sure you don’t.” Skye mumbled in frustration. “Did Tiger Lily know how insufferable you are?”

The question was meant to merely annoy Pan, but upon seeing his demeanor do a total one-eighty, she realized the question was a bit more vexing than she thought.

Pan did his best not to let Skye see how intruding her question was. He had worked so hard to get his Lost Girl where he wanted, he refused to jeopardize his plan now. He just needed her to keep talking.

“Yes she did.” He answered as soon as he was able to smooth his voice back to sounding carefree.

Skye bit her lip wondering if maybe another question would take him too far. The last she needed was another problem with Pan to encourage him to make her life more miserable.

“Were you two close?” Skye asked softly.

Pan fought down a smirk. “Not really. She was just an old friend.” He partially lied. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering.” The Lost Girl replied quickly, hopping over a small stream of water.

“What do you think of our new recruits?” Pan asked airily, purposely stomping his foot in the stream to splash the Lost Girl ahead of him.

“Why are you asking me?”

“Can’t I know my Lost Girls opinion?”

Skye spun around, her face hardening at Pans innocent expression. “I don’t know what you’re playing at Pan but don’t think for a second that I’m stupid enough to fall for it.”

Pan flashed her a boyish grin. “Who says I’m playing around?”

“There’s always something with you. A game, an act, a performance.” She listed bitterly.

“And if there wasn’t?”

“Then I’d say your lying.”

Pan abruptly stopped walking and grabbed Skyes hand. “But I’m not.”

The Lost Girls eyes bounced between his hands on hers and his determined face. For a moment the both of them just stared at each other. Until Skye barked out a laugh, taking Pan by surprise.

“Sure you aren’t.” She shook her head. “I’m not some little näive girl, Pan. Don’t you think I’ve dealt with boys like you?” She said sarcasm lacing her words.

Pan furrowed his eyebrows at her rejection. “There are no boys like me.”

Skye didn’t bother to dignify his statement with a response. There were always boys like him.

She started walking again, not caring whether or not Pan would follow. She knew it. Nothing Pan did was on accident. Which only made his newest act even more confusing.

Pan watched his Lost Girl walk away and suppressed a growl. Who was she to tell him that he was lying? Just when he was getting somewhere, she attempted to change his strategy.

Without a second thought, he teleported directly in front of her, smirking as Skye ran into him and hastily stepped back. Still so defensive.

“We’re here.” He informed, suddenly tossing a bow at her.

“Wh-?”

“I told you I’d be taking over your training.” Pan cut her off, now dropping a quiver of arrows at her feet.

Skye set her jaw at the vain boys demanding tone. “And what exactly will I be shooting at?” She fumed, bending over to pick up an arrow. When she stood upright again she noticed a target on the tree directly in front of her.

Smartass, she thought as she took her stance and pull the arrow back, focusing on the target. The sooner she hit the target, the sooner she could leave and head back to camp. Bae would probably be waiting for her like he always did whenever Pan took her with him for awhile. It was sweet how protective Baelfire was over her with Pan, since they both didn’t trust the boy king.

“Are you done daydreaming?” Pan inquired, leaning against a tree.

Skye made a face at him and went back to aiming at the target when she felt two hands slide down her arms. She suppressed a shudder as Pan started adjusting her grip on the bow.

“Relax.” He murmured.

“No.” She snapped.

Pan twisted his lips. His Lost Girl was a whole new level of stubborn. But daytime was running out and he refused to go back to camp empty handed.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Pan guided her hands to the right spot, feeling her heartbeat hammer through her body.

“Don’t be so afraid flower.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Pan mocked.

Skye released the arrow and watched it hit the target perfectly before pushing Pan away and rounding on him.

“Are we done now.” She demanded.

“Mm, no.” Pan retorted calmly, circling her, his eyes glittering with mischief. “If you’re not afraid of me they why, Skye, is your heart pounding so wildly?”

Skye opened her mouth but no words came out. Why the hell would he be stubborn about that? Nothing even seemed like an actual answer. She didn’t know why her heart hammered away whenever he got too close to her, but she knew whatever accusation he thought of in his twisted mind was going to piss her off.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I make you nervous.” Pan baited with a charming smirk.

It was nice to be right.

“Something you’d like to tell me flower?” He drawled lightly, continuing to scan her up and down.

Enough was enough.

“You’re insane if you think I’m falling for you.” Skye seethed, cutting off his next jab. “You’ve don’t nothing but annoy the fuck out of me since I got here. You’ve hurt me, messed with me, nearly killed me and you think that I could possibly like you?”

Pan stopped where he was and squinted at her, his smirk long gone. He wasn’t used to being called out for his actions but her attempt to guilt him wasn’t what he focused on.

It was the fact that she had so many reasons as to why she couldn’t possibly like him.

A slow smile grew on his face as connected the pieces, which only made Skye angrier at his silence. Pan waited for Skye to look at him and when she did she was glaring darkly at him, shadows swimming in and out of her light eyes.

“I think we both know the answer to that flower.” He cooed and a malicious grin formed as Skye set her jaw.

“You couldn’t make me love you if you tried.” She snarled, whipping around and stalking further into the jungle away from him.

And this time Pan let her.

Because she had just given him a new game he fully intended to play.


	14. Tents

“Here’s your berries you little twerp.” The Lost Girl muttered, dropping a basket into Flynn’s lap. The Lost Boys eyes lit up at the sight of the juicy red and purple berries.  
“You were gone so long I thought ya got lost.” He joked, stuffing a handful of berries into his mouth.  
“Hey I’m not that clueless.” Skye defended. The berry plants had only been a quick walk away.  
Flynn shrugged and Skye rolled her eyes. She was gone awhile but it had nothing to do with berry picking. It was over Pan and his latest infuriating comment. Like she could ever love Pan. He was awful, psychotic, demented, her list could go on and on. The boy king might have looks on his side but Skye swore to herself that she’d never be able to forgive him for playing games with her. She certainly hadn’t forgiven any others who tried the same.  
Taking a calming breath to steer her mind away from Pan, Skye glanced around camp, watching as the other Lost Boys milled around in groups. Felix must’ve given them their scouting and hunting parties for tomorrow. Secretly, she hoped she was in one of those groups. If she was busy there was a slightly lessened chance of Pan pestering her.  
As her eyes subconsciously shifted her focus to Pans tent her heart dropped as she saw a figure outside of it… only to realize it was just Felix. Damn Pan had her whipped.  
Skye turned her attention back to the Lost Boy gorging himself. “Just so you know this is the last time I pick that many berries.” She could still feel the stings from the thorns.  
Flynn snorted. “Maybe you should start winning bets then.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
“There you are!”  
Both their heads whipped around to see Bae trotting up to them, Dewy, Ash and Tootles behind.  
“Where else would I be?” The Lost Girl said rhetorically.  
Bae frowned, puzzled. “But you weren’t here a few minutes ago, I just checked.”  
“Yeah,” Dewy cut in. “We checked everywhere around camp-.” He suddenly stopped himself, his ever present smile fading. And Skye easily picked up on it.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, staring confusedly at all five boys as now Flynn wasn’t even looking at her.  
“Nothing.” Bae decoded, shaking his head. Now was not the time to tick off the Lost Girl.  
“No, something’s going on. What is it?”  
“Fine.” Tootles shrugged, letting his dark eyes match hers. He barely knew the Lost Girl besides the stories he heard from Rowan and Clovis who seemed to have different options on her, so he didn’t really mind to tell her the issue and see what she was really like. “We looked inside your tent to see if you were in there and noticed how vacant it was.”  
Whatever Skye was expecting, it was not that. The Lost Boys stared at her silently as she blinked slowly.  
“A-And?” She partly stuttered, standing up straighter. Not that it made a difference as most of the boys were taller than her.  
Dewy exchanges a look with Ash. “Well we were just wondering why?”  
“Yeah, don’t ya like it here?” Flynn half-demanded, his berries long forgotten.  
“Well, I… um.” The Lost Girl racked her brain for anything to say softly so she wouldn’t start another argument like the last time she tried to explain herself to the relentless boys. But she knew there was no easy way out of the situation.  
“You guys already know the answer to that.” She told them coolly.  
“But I thought you were starting to like it here.” Dewy said, a trace of hurt in his voice. He thought she had changed her mind already.   
Skye barely suppressed a groan. “I can’t.”   
“Can’t or won’t.” Flynn articulated, and Skye noticed his face seeming flustered.  
“Can’t.” She replied stonily. “I should be back in the real world, not here where there’s magic and an immortal boy as a king. I don’t belong here.”  
As if on cue, the Lost Boys rolled their eyes and sighed. The Lost Girl said those words so much they’d have to put in on her gravestone.  
Skye crossed her arms at their reaction, her eyebrows furrowing. The Lost Boys needed to stop getting their hopes up of her coming around to loving Neverland. Hell, she needed to stop thinking she was starting to get attached to the island and the boys minus Pan and Felix. She was a prisoner, technically, and prisoners don’t usually get attached to their jail cell and jail mates… right?  
“Oh come on.”  
Skye snapped her head around to see Nibs leaning against a tree looking angry. “You know you love it here. Neverland is way better than the land without magic.” He argued heatedly.  
Skye felt her face get hot at his half true words. “What would you know, you’re just a an outcast kid.” She snarked back.  
As soon as Bae saw most of the Lost Boys faces turn to shock, he knew he had to step in. The situation reminded him too much of his Papa as the Dark One taking things way too far. Bae grabbed the Lost Girls hand and pulled on it.  
“C’mon let's take a walk.” He murmured.  
Skye glanced between him and the rest of the camp only to lock eyes with Felix who raised his eyebrows, wearing an openly curious look on his face. Shit.  
With the smallest nod Bae lead her into the thick jungle, leaving the Lost Boys to let her words fully sink in. Nibs, now completely red faced, stalked off to join Rowan who had been watching the whole thing unfold. Before the two of them left to find something to do, Rowan looked over his shoulder at the rest of the shocked boys.  
“I don’t know why you all still bother. She’ll never be one of us anyway.”  
Felix surveyed each Lost Boys as they dejectedly moved away from where Flynn was as he glared at the basket Skye had given him. Felix had to admit, the Lost Girl really never stopped being headstrong. If Pans plan was to let her isolate herself then it was working. If not, well, he figured Pan would summon him for another chat soon.  
For once Skye was thankful for all the dense camouflaging plants in the jungle. She didn’t need Pan following her and Bae. Though she knew Pan would already know what happened as soon as he got back from camp since Felix the ass-kisser had watched the whole thing.  
Bae didn’t let go of Skyes hand until the two of them reached a large, murky-watered pond.  
“This is where I go when I want to be alone.” He explained at her questioning look. A couple moments of silence ensued as Skye started picking up rocks and skipping them.  
“I should probably thank you, for making me get out of there before I made it worse.” She sighed, letting the smooth, rock bounce on the surface of the water.  
“I had your back.” Bae exhaled, sitting on a short, flat boulder at the edge of the pond. He thought of his Papa again and wondered if he even missed him.   
The Lost Girl froze and ended up throwing the rock in her hand instead of skipping it. Bae snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the different sound.   
He peered over at her. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s… nothing.” She waved dismissively.   
“You can trust me Skye.”   
She hesitated, sneaking a quick look at his large, brown puppy-like eyes. Goddamnit.  
“It’s just that I finally remembered why that saying is so familiar to me.”  
Bae nodded encouragingly and she gave a dry snort. “I had a best friend when I was younger.”   
She bounced another rock.   
“We use to call each other our cousin because we were so close and closer to each other than anyone else. He’s the one, who used to say that to me: ‘I’ve got your back’ and he only ever said it to me. And I trusted that he did.”  
Bae said nothing as Skye took in a shaky breath. “But he lied. He left me alone and hurt to save his own skin.” Images flashed inside her mind and she closed her eyes abolishing them. “I can’t do it again. I don’t want to get close to someone-anyone again because then, I’ll just have to relive it all. Again and again.” She murmured quietly.   
She hated how she sounded. Timid and daunted. Weak. But it felt the tiniest bit good to get it off her chest. Especially to someone who wouldn’t tell Pan.  
At last Bae spoke up. “Why don’t you tell the other boys? I’m sure they’ll understand if you just exp-“  
“No.” Skye nearly shrieked, grabbing him by the shoulders. “They’re all loyal to Pan, if they know, they’ll tell him. He’s making it a game and I will not lose.”  
Bae nodded realizing her logic. She was right, but he wasn’t sure of how she planned on winning whatever strange game Pan was playing with her. After all, every Lost Boys always said ‘Pan never failed’.  
“So what are you going to do about the Lost Boys then?”  
Skye bit her lip. “I dunno.”  
“Maybe they’ve cooled off by now.” He offered.  
“Not likely.”  
“Well do you want to hear a story from my past in the Enchanted Forest?”  
Before Skye could even fully make up her mind, Baelfire started launching into a story about his village and the Ogre Wars. And oddly enough, Skye enjoyed listening to him talk about his old life so fondly. Unfortunately she was too occupied listening to Bae that she missed the rustle of leaves from the tree above her.  
It was extremely dark by the time Skye and Bae returned from their storytelling, Bae doing most of the talking. And although she tried to bury it, Skye couldn’t help but feel guilty as she walked back into camp. She wondered if the boys would shun her or outright berate her in the middle of camp. She didn’t know which one she preferred either.  
But as soon as the two reached the middle of camp, the Lost Girl could tell something was wrong. All the Lost Boys were crowded around something, talking in whispers.  
Dread dropped in her stomach like a brick as she walked closer and the boys parted so she could get through. It only took a second for her to realize what she was looking at. Burnt, frayed pieces of cloth were scattered among small piles of grey ashes. Her tent was gone.  
The Lost Girl hardly noticed Pan standing around as Felix crouched down inspecting the burnt remains of the tent. It didn’t take him long to piece together exactly what happened.   
The two began discussing the newest problem but every so often Pan broke off and stole a glance at his Lost Girl, who stood stiffly, looking down at the ground. Felix had already told him what had happened while he was away at this thinking tree, contemplating a strategy for the Lost Girls game. And it seemed now, he needed to think of an even newer strategy since the Lost Girl was unknowingly ruining his plans. Letting her isolate herself from everyone but Bae was not part of the plan.  
Skye finally lifted her gaze from the burnt remains and frowned at the boys around her. This was not at all what she thought would happen.  
“Skye are you alright?” Clovis asked carefully, fully ready for her to lose it.  
“I’m fine.” She replied evenly, her face hardened as she looked every boy in their eyes. When she met Flynn’s his face hardened as well. Maybe the boys were more vindictive than she thought.  
After listening to Felix's hypothesis, Pan faced his group, his eyes flickering to Rowan and Tootles and then finally to Nibs. The Lost Girl certainly had pissed them off, but it wasn’t their place to ruin his plans with her. She was his Lost Girl whether she liked it or not and only he would be the one to provoke her.   
Deciding that he’d find a suitable, unobvious punishment for the boys involved later, Pan turned to Skye, fake sympathy written on his face.   
“Looks like a fluke Lost Girl. A rogue ember from a fire most likely.” He shrugged casually.  
“Great.” Skye scoffed unamusedly. “Will I be sleeping on the ground now or are you going to magic up another tent?”  
Pan snorted, a smirk threatening to appear. “Neither. As much as I would love to supply you with another tent, I’m afraid I’m too tired for that, and I can’t have my only Lost Girl sleeping on the dirt.”  
Skye narrowed her eyes at Pans theatrics. “So?”  
Pans bright, green eyes flashed with mischief. “So, I suppose you’ll have to stay in someone’s else’s tent. But,” He paused, folding his arms and faking a disappointed look. “The Lost Boy’s tents are too small to fit more than one person inside.” He looked to Felix who nodded in agreement with a menacing grin.  
Now Skye was full on glaring as Pan shot her a twisted smirk.  
“I reckon.. that leaves my tent.”  
“Hell no.” The words slipped out of Skyes mouth instantly. “There’s no way in hell I'm staying in your tent.”  
“It’s not a suggestion flower.” Pan said charmingly. “Besides I’m not going to lose my sleep because of your unreasonable protests.”  
“Unreasonable?” She seethed only for Pan to grab her arm and teleport them inside his tent.  
“Stop, doing, that.” Skye growled, yanking her arms from his grip and turning towards the tent flaps. Pan watched amusedly as he waved his hand and the flaps closed shut and tied themselves.  
Skye sent him a death glare to which he grinned at. Then she paced around warily, looking at all of Pans things. Like the piles of half-finished carvings and knick-knacks in little brown bins made of twigs. Moving her eyes higher, she saw his pan flute and a leather satchel laying on top of his cot.  
When he turned her attention back to Pan, he was already sitting in a hammock that hadn’t been there a minute ago.  
He pointed to the cot casually. “You can sleep there.”  
“What if I want the hammock?” Skye demanded.  
Pan tilted his head at her with a crooked grin. “You still don’t trust me. You know, I have a mind to be offended by that.”  
“Good.” The Lost Girl retorted. narrowing her eyes at the cot.  
“It’s not going to eat you.” Pan commented lazily.  
“I know that.” Skye bit back with a yawn.  
“You’re tired.”  
“Duh.”  
“Just to sleep flower. You can trust me.”  
“Yeah right.” Skye scoffed in disbelief.  
“Well you trusted Baelfire, didn’t you?” Pan asked innocently.  
Skye spun herself around so fast she was almost dizzy. “What did you just say?” She demanded slowly, her jaw set.  
“It’s my island love. I hear everything.”  
“You eavesdropped!” Skye snapped.  
“Perhaps.” Pan remarked nonchalantly.  
“That’s it.” The Lost Girl fumed, grabbing the dagger from Pans belt and raising it up to slash the tent open.  
All at once, the dagger vanished and instead Pan was in front of her, holding it with a dark look in his eyes.  
“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Skye.” He said firmly, tucking the blade back in place.  
Weighing her options, Skye finally settled on glaring at Pan whole she tried to forget it was his cot that she was laying on.  
Pan grinned wickedly. “What a shame. Personally I like the hard way. It’s a lot more, enjoyable.”  
“Fuck off.” Skye grumbled, forcing her eyes shut.  
The tent was silent until Pan saw the Lost Girls eyes flutter open weakly to look at him.  
“I know you could’ve magicked me up a new tent.” She murmured softly with a frown, half-asleep and Pan smiled boyishly at her enervation.   
“But where would the fun in that be?”


	15. Fire With Fire

It was just Felix's luck that Pan decided to leave him with the muddled Lost Girl.  
“Just kill me already.” Skye groaned, not moving off the ground as soon as Felix tackled her again.  
“How exactly is this training?”  
Felix sighed mentally, and fixed his voice to sound somewhat cheery looking down at her. “It’s to build up your strength, little flower.”  
Skye scoffed. “Don’t call me that.”  
He shrugged with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Funny, I don’t hear you telling Pan to stop when he calls you flower.”   
To that she rolled her eyes. “That’s only because he’s incessant with annoying me.” Then she gave him a diverted glance. “And I don’t think you have it in you.”  
“To annoy you more than Pan?” Felix droned, raiding an eyebrow.  
“Yep.”  
“Challenge accepted, little flower.” Felix menacingly grinned, before pulling the sore Lost Girl back onto her feet. “Now, come at me again.”  
Skye suppressed another complaint and sprinted, well tried to sprint, right into Felix. She could feel her muscles screaming at her to stop, lie down and not get back up for the rest of her life. But she couldn’t stop now.  
It had been a week or so since the Lost Boys collectively came together and decided to avoid her at all costs. Well, all except for Bae, but her hardly counted as Pan always had him out doing random tasks. And to her irritation, Pan had been making her train with Felix every-so day’s since the tent incident. Though on the bright side, Pan had magicked her up a new tent.  
Too fast to just be human speed, Felix caught her leg, mid-run and flipped her in midair. Hitting the ground with a solid thud, Skye groaned loudly. She opened her eyes to see Felix standing over her with a pleased look, barely a sweat on his face.  
“I hate you.”  
“I know.”  
But as Skye pushes her heavy body back up off the ground, suddenly a blaring horn sound blasted through the peaceful jungle.  
“The hell?” Skye muttered under her breath, watching as Felix’s face went back to neutral.  
“Pirates.”  
The Lost Girl felt her eyes go wide. “Here? Now?”  
“Get your hood up.”  
“Wha- how do you know?”  
“Just follow me Lost Girl.”  
Utterly lost, Skye pulled her hood up to cover her face and tried to keep up with Felix though her legs felt like jelly and she was already out of breath. One thing was for sure, she was not doing that kind of training ever again.  
As the two reached the tree line before the beach, they met up with another small group of Rowan, Colten and Tobias. Skye attempted to catch her breath as they talked, refusing to make eye contact with any of the boy.  
“Rowan, Colten you’re on the southwest side, I’ll go south, Lost Girl and Tobias go southeast. The others will be on their way.” Felix directed.  
Rowan snorted as they broke off. “Have fun with the weak link Toby.”  
Skye bristled but Tobias nudged her silently to get moving. She couldn’t see why pirates were such a big deal. Before Felix had made them seem inferior but now, now it almost seemed like the pirates were more of an enemy than an annoyance.  
As Tobias led the way, Skye couldn’t help but want him to talk. From what she knew, Tobias didn’t talk or hang out much besides Pan’s far too many special bonfires. Really, she knew next to nothing about him other than the fact that he was the ‘best at training’ as Clovis had put it one night.  
The Lost Girl visibly frowned and cleared her thoughts. Dealing with the other Lost Boys would have to come later. Now, her mind had to be focused on this pirate attack.  
Tobias watched the Lost Girl from the corner of his eye. Although he didn’t like it, he knew why Felix had burdened him with her. Not only was she the weakest link, as Rowan constantly put it, but she had just been training which meant she was literally helpless. And as the third strongest Lost Boy, he supposed it was the best option Felix had. He just hoped the Lost Girl could fight if they found the pirates first.  
Slowing down, Tobias held out an arm to stop Skye as he peered carefully through the underbrush. Sure enough, a band of eight or more pirates were wandering around a narrow clearing. He counted at least nine swords and five pistols.  
Slightly behind Tobias, Skye was aching to get a look at the pirates. Were they like the kind in movies? Did they talk funny and have peg legs and eyepatches? But before she could inch forward, Tobias pulled her down into a crouching position.  
“We wait for backup.” He whispered, his grey eyes flickering back to the sound, and smell, of the unwanted intruders.  
Skye bit back the want to question why they were hiding instead of negotiating or telling the pirates to piss off. She thought Peter Pan was some demonic monster that everyone was afraid of, so why weren’t the pirates? Unless of course, they were drunk.  
After a few minutes, Tobias could almost feel the Lost Girls impatience.  
“Who exactly is backup and when are they getting here?” She whispered quietly, keeping an ear out for the pirates movements.  
“Others, and soon.” Tobias partially lied as he really had no clue when the others would be here.  
“Really?” Skye questioned dryly. He reminded her of Felix, with his fast but unhelpful answers. “How many are there? I’m sure we could knock ‘em out, quick and easy.”  
Tobias rolled his eyes but fought the urge to smirk. She definitely had the spirit of a fighter. “We wait.”  
Skye rolled her eyes and closed them trying to focus her other senses on the pirates. The two sat in silence once more, waiting on the others when without a warning, a blade sliced through the space between them.  
While Tobias instantly got to his feet and pulled out daggers of his own, Skye was so unprepared for the attack she fell backwards, knocking into a tree. She hurriedly blinked away the dizziness and got to her feet, realizing she had no weapon. Her bright eyes darted to Tobias in panic as he found the pirate who spotted them, a few more drawing their weapons. Fuck.  
Telling herself she was a dumbass, Skye bolted to the second pirate heading towards Tobias, knocking the both of them to the ground. With adrenaline coursing through her, she clambered back on her two legs to see the pirate moaning in pain for days now. As Skye fixed her hood and took the half-conscious pirates pistol, Tobias did his best to draw every pirate over to him. If the Lost Girl died on his watch, Pan would be furious. He was already on his third pirate when he felt something not right. Distractedly, he looked to Skye who was in a standoff with the only fully sober pirate, his pistol at him and her pistol at the pirate.  
“I’d call your friend off boy if yeh don’t want to see a bullet go through him.” The man warned. And awkwardly it took Skye a bit to realize the pirates thought she was a Lost Boy.  
Pistol still aimed at the pirates chest, Skye peeked over at Tobias who was standing completely still as two mostly clear headed men, stole his weapons and pinned his arms behind his back. Tobias has heard the pirate and Skye was thankful that he was thinking logically.  
“Good.” The pirate commented, turning his attention from Tobias to Skye, pistol now at her. “Now lad, put the gun down and call yer leader and we’ll have no trouble at all.”  
Skyes stance didn’t waver as she panicked. What was gonna happen if the men found out she was a girl? Would it change anything?  
Cursing herself as her hand shook the tiniest bit, the Lost Girl pulled off her hood, glared at the main pirate.  
“Pan is already on his way.” She told him sternly, her words laced with threat.  
Tobias almost couldn’t believe he was looking at the same Lost Girl who had just been complaining of being sore and waiting for awhile. Even with her arms trembling here and there, he was impressed on how defiant she looked, staring at the pistol pointed at her head. It reminded him of all the times he watched brave, young men fight until their last breath in the wars back in his old life. Each dead body he drug back had the same aura of valence.  
But as soon as he saw a different gleam twinkle in the main pirates eye, he knew she wasn’t in the danger of getting shot at. Not yet anyway.  
“So Peter Pan’s got himself a Lost Girl hm?” The pirate whistled, taking a step closer and seeing Skye fix her grip on the pistol, her glare unwavering from him.  
“Should’ve told me sooner lass.” He commented, lowering his pistol to her legs but not fully disregarding it. “It’s ungentlemen-like to hurt a young lady.”  
Skye had to resist recoiling at his creepy, yellow toothed smile. She urged herself to think cleverly as she had the pirate off track. The rest of the Lost Boys couldn't come soon enough.  
“What, is it pirate code not to hurt a girl?” She asked, stalling and hoping Tobias was thinking of some genius plan.  
“It’s just part of being a gentleman lass.” The pirate told her, exchanging a look with another man. “But I reckon you wouldn’t know that since you’re here with all these boys.”  
Skye let out a forceful smile. “Well, I didn’t exactly choose to be here.”  
“A captive? You sure look like one of Pans.” One of the pirates holding Tobias interjected.  
The Lost Girl shrugged, appearing at ease. “It’s not like I’m stupid enough to go against Pan.”  
She knew she had said the right thing as the men murmured in agreement. So they did know Pan was dangerous. Then why were they trying to attack?  
“We could always take you back to your home.” The main pirate said. “I’m sure our captain wouldn’t mind rescuing a lass such as yourself.”  
Skyes eyes darted from the pirates to Tobias whose eyes widened at her. Going back to New York didn’t sound too bad at the moment. Unfortunately she knew it was too good to be true.  
She locked eyes with Tobias and as he did a curt nod of his head, Skye lowered her pistol and fired. She watched in horror and fascination as the bullet hit the pirate in the thigh, sending him to the ground.  
It was a frenzy as Tobias beat the men off of him and grabbed his daggers back. All around he could hear the sounds of swords being sheathed and pistols being loaded. He and the Lost Girl has to get out of there fast.  
Skye shot another pirate in the foot as he tried to fight her hand to hand. Although she wasn’t one for killing, she had no remorse for causing the pirates pain. After all they did practically ask for it.  
When she finally spotted Tobias again, she ran to him leaving bodies of men whining in pain on the ground.  
“See, no problem.” She panted grinning, as the last pirate collapsed from Tobias punching him in the head.  
A smirk rose on the Lost Boys face as he opened his mouth to debate her statement, but it was cut short at the sound of a gunshot.  
For a few solid seconds Skye had thought the pirate had missed, until she was Tobias double over, clutching his side.  
Heartbeat speeding up, Skye snapped her head around to see the main pirate, smile in pain.  
“A life for a life lass.”  
Her eyes traveled to an unmoving pirate with his eyes glassy and wide open. Did she… no… Tobias must've killed him. The Lost Girl felt her blood boil as she aimed the pistol at the pirate again and quickly pulled the trigger, hitting his shoulder.  
She completely ignored his yell of pain as she kneeled by Tobias trying to see his wound, but all she saw was red.  
“Don’t worry,” She attempted to soothe, hearing the blood pound in her ears. “The boys will be here soon and then Pan will magic you up.”  
Tobias grimaced as he put more pressure on the wound. “No.”  
“No?”  
“No… Pan .. can’t. It’s too late.”  
“No, no, no.” Skye half-slurred in a rush. “You’re gonna be fine, it’s just a small bullet, I’m sure Pan can—“  
“Skye.” Tobias nearly snapped causing the Lost Girl to jump. “He aimed the shot. It probably hit an organ and I’ve already lost.. too much blood.” He panted in agony, trying to stand up. “But I won’t die here.”  
“I’m not going to let you die anywhere.” Skye said stubbornly.  
“It’s not up to you Lost Girl.” Tobias rasped. “Help me up.”  
Beyond conflicted, Skye slung the Lost Boys strong arm over her shoulders and helped him limp past the beaten pirates.  
“Where, do you, wanna go?” She breathed heavily, her body aching underneath the adrenaline. The Lost Boy was heavier than she thought.  
“The small waterfall by the berry plants, it’s not far.” Tobias responded thoughtfully, doing his best to ignore the fresh blood oozing onto his clothes.  
It took the two a couple minutes before Skye helped the Tobias sit on the ground against a large rock, and he rinsed his bloodied hand off in the stream.  
“Why here?” Skye asked softly, suddenly realizing that he was getting paler and his breathes were getting shorter.  
“I just didn’t want to die on a battlefield.” Tobias responded simply, closing his eyes.  
“Wait, no! Tobias! Stay awake, the—the others aren’t here yet. Tobias!” She frantically whimpered but it was too late.  
She didn’t know how long she was just sitting there. At some point she picked tiny wildflowers within reach and laid them delicately on the fallen Lost Boys chest. No one emotion would come as she heard the stampede of footsteps.  
Skye couldn’t bare to look at any of them as she heard them all halt, the air shifting dangerously. There was silence and then, outrage.  
“What did you do!” She recognized Rowan’s alarmed voice as she difficulty got to her feet and faced the boys to see every pair of eyes wide open. And on her.  
Her mouth felt dry as she willed herself to explain.  
“He… the pirate...he…I couldn’t… “ The Lost Girls mind went numb as a few Lost Boys pushed past her to see for themselves.  
A hand fell on her shoulder. “Skye?” Her dulled eyes flickered up to see Clovis. “What happened?”  
“T-the pirates, they knew we had seen them and they, they attacked. I thought we got all of them, but he—he was shot.” She barely uttered out, hating all the stares on her. It was even worse knowing one of those was Felixs.  
“Where are they? The other pirates.” Felix spoke up, keeping his tone level headed.  
“O-other pirates?” Skye echoed.  
“Yours wasn’t the only attack, now where are they?”  
“A few yards north but they’re—“  
“What’s going on here?”  
At Pans loud accented voice Skye grimaced But couldn’t help staring as the leader teleported himself directly in front of her. She bit her lip as he sidestepped, sewing Tobias body.  
However, he didn’t get to speak again as Skye felt herself fall to the ground. She looked up in surprise as Rowan stood above her, swinging his fist at her leg. The Lost Girls eyes widened even further as she scrambled to get to her feet, but Rowan tackles her back down.  
“You killed him!” He growled, sending a sound punch to her jaw.  
“I tried to save him!”  
“Liar!”  
Gritting her teeth, she lunges at the boy, getting her hands around his neck. Rowan yanked as hard as he could on her hair as she applied pressure to his throat.  
“Murderer.” Rowan gasped, the two getting instantly thrown apart in different directions.  
Both were heaving heavily as Skye saw nothing but burning hatred in Rowan’s eyes. It was her fault, it wasn’t her fault, it didn’t matter. Because he blamed her.  
Finally anger won over as Skye narrowed her eyes standing uo to go after the Lost Boy again.  
“Enough Skye.” Pan ordered, teleporting in her way. With fire raging inside, she didn’t think twice about Pans order and went to shove past him.   
As soon as her fingers touched his shoulders, they were both thrown backwards into the trees in a blast of power. Only as Skye blinked back to consciousness, she felt different. So did Pan though.  
He looked at the Lost Girl in disbelief, his own rage bubbling up. How dare she use magic on him. He could feel the effects of the blast running through his veins as he stood up, a bit surprised to see Skye do the same looking absolutely fine, if not refreshed. That was it. He was tired of waiting for answers.  
“Felix, take the body back to camp for a proper ceremony. The Lost Girl and I need to have a long overdue chat.” Venmo laced every word as Pan stormed up to Skye and roughly grabbed her wrist, making her cry out in pain as he teleported them to Skull Rock.  
Skye didn’t even have a chance to recognize the place as Pan slammed her to the ground and stalked around, calling for his shadow. Starting to feel pain again, Skye looked at her wrist to see it covered in black and blue bruises from Pan. But he had only grabbed her. His grip couldn’t be that forceful.  
Pan could sense the Lost Girls attention shift immediately as he saw his shadow swoop in floating right in front of him.   
“Look who finally came for a visit.” The gravelly, inhuman voice drawled, making Skye recoil. When the shadow dragged her to Neverland it didn’t speak. Hell, she didn’t know it could.  
Pan eyes flickered to Skye then back to his shadow and sneered. “Something you’d like to share?” He asked testily.  
“Took you long enough.” The shadow responded, staring it’s white, lifeless eyes on the Lost Girl.  
Feeling impatient, Pan stood in the shadows view of Skye. “Well? Does she have magic?”  
“No.” It droned. “But she is connected.”  
“Connected how?” Pan demanded but the shadow floated back to Skye instead.   
She froze fearfully as it touched her shoulder and both its eyes and hers shined brighter. Pan gazed at both of them in confusion and irritation.  
“I don’t have time for riddles.” He warned and to his aggression, the shadow chuckled lowly.  
“You still don’t get it.” It told him menacingly and Skye only watched as Pans eyes grew darker with shadows spinning inside.  
“Then explain it.” Pan gritted through clench teeth.  
The shadow floated away from Skye and further into the air. “She’s a battery, connected to the island and more importantly, you.”  
“Connected?” Skye voiced out loud.  
“Me?” Pan scoffed.  
“Haven’t you noticed Peter,” The shadow mocked. “Every time you touch when she’s worked up, you feel powerful. You feel the energy flow through your magic and stay there for awhile, don’t you?”  
“A battery.” Pan mumbled under his breath slowly, dismissing his shadow and turning to the Lost Girl, a sinister smile on his face. “‘I don’t belong here’ huh flower?” He mocked.  
Skye froze still replaying the shadows words. A battery? For Neverland? It didn’t make any sense.  
“That’s right, I don’t.” She told him crossly, folding her arms. Only then did she look down and realize she had blood all over her arms and hands.  
Pan cocked his eyebrow. “How many times are you going to lie to yourself?”  
Furious at his amusement she snapped. “A Lost Boy, one of your Lost Boys just died and you’re enjoying yourself while interrogating me?”  
A sadistic smile crossed Pans lips and darkness flashed in his green eyes again. “Tobias can wait. It’s not like he’s going anywhere.”  
Even though she barely knew the Lost Boys she was outraged at Pans words. “You’re not a savior or a king.” She spat and his eyes narrowed menacingly. “You’re just a monster.”  
Before anything else could happen, Pan scowled and teleported begins her. Who was she to say what he was or wasn’t? Fire burned inside him as he roughly shoved the Lost Girl into the nearest wall of stone, ignoring her yelp of pain.  
“You don’t get to tell me who I am flower.” He hissed. “I rescued Tobias, all of them from horrible lives in a cruel world.” He pushed her again and pinned her hands into the stone wall.  
“You don’t know anything.” He snarled in a whisper, his face inches from hers.  
Refusing to struggle Skye realized that if she wanted to at least tie with Pan this round, she needed to fight fire with fire.  
She forced a smirk. “And neither do you.”  
Skye watched as Pans eyes lightened for a hot second before hardening like steel.  
And the next second she found herself alone in the jungle.


	16. Forced Hand

It took Skye a few moments to recognize where she was and what had just happened. Her heart was still racing from the look Pan had given her after her retort. It was almost like, he wanted to be mad but couldn’t, at least not a hundred percent. Skye knee she saw something else written on his face beside malice. But it didn’t matter now anyway. She was still teleported to the other side of the island, far away from Skull Rock or camp. 

Maybe snapping back on the boy king wasn’t the best idea.

Conflicted on whether she should feel accomplished or regretful, Skye settled on disgruntled as she wandered towards the sound of flowing water. She still couldn’t believe the pirate attack had only been probably mere hours ago when it felt like she had been brooding over Tobias for days. He was gone. And nothing she did was going to change that.

Did the other Lost Boys blame her, like Rowan? At this point would she even be allowed back at camp? The questioned plagued her mind as she rubbed her new black and blue wrists. And then there was Pan to think about. How the hell could he believe she was some sort of “battery” for Neverland? It didn’t make any sense; she hadn’t even heard of the island or the story of Peter Pan before. And, a battery for what? What did the island need that Pan couldn’t already provide? Wasn’t he king?

Skye almost tripped over a fallen branch as she recalled the conversation between her, Pan and his shadow. Not only had the shadow talked, but then it accused her of being connected to the island and Pan. How the fuck was she connected to Pan? It didn’t make any sense. 

None.

At the sound of rumbling thunder, the Lost Girl sighed. Another damn thing worsening her day. The cold droplets started falling immediately, drowning out any sounds around her and creating thick fog that blanketed the ground.

With her arms folded over her chest, Skye marched on through the damp jungle, barely seeing three feet in front of her. At this point, she just needed to find some sort of shelter.

She was staring down at her feet as she noticed the ground flooding with puddles of red water. The sick feeling from earlier returned as she made out the shapes of bodies scattered around the dirt. This was where the other boys must’ve been fighting the pirates.

Skye carefully stepped around the dead pirates, refusing to continue looking at them. It almost disgusted her that she could even feel the tiniest bit sorry for the men. If they knew who they were dealing with, they should’ve known better. Pan clearly wasn’t one for mercy, given his orders to the Lost Boys.

Suppressing a shudder, Skye wiped water off her face and quietly moved on, hoping to find somewhere to calm herself and wait out the storm.

Meanwhile, Pan returned to camp beyond furious. Luckily for the Lost Boys, they had all heard the thunder and scampered back to their tents while Pan released his rage the least damaging way possible.

How dare the Lost Girl, his Lost Girl, claim he was naïve and clueless over his own island. The very island he created, filled with the boys he chose, and ran the way he wanted.

A large blast of lightning lit up the darkened sky as Pan made his way to his thinking tree.

There was no doubt about it, the Lost Girl certainly knew how to get on his nerves. Maybe not a lot, but she was cunning. She knew when to push the right buttons, whether she needed to or not.

Pan ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the few droplets from the freezing rain. His Lost Girl was connected to the island. Connected to him. But how? She didn’t have magic, she wasn’t skilled with anything to do with magic, hell, she wasn’t even fully trained to be like the Lost Boys yet. But she wasn’t nothing.

The thoughts spinning through his mind did little to stop the annoyance of the Lost Girl herself. Even if he knew how she was connected, it wouldn’t change much. She was still mistrusting, and stubborn towards him. Skye wasn’t like other girls he had dealt with. All of them had just needed a little push to fall for his tricks. Not Skye. She had clearly played some of his games before in the realm without magic, with others of course, but it didn’t change the fact that he was starting to lose their little game.

Frustrated, Pan plopped onto his cot, resting his chin on his fist. The Lost Girl had easily given him a simple game to play: make her fall for him.

It was harder than he previously thought though. Skye had walls. She knew how to distance herself and worse, she had already had those walls up for a while now as far as Pan could tell. And she rarely willingly exposed any weaknesses he could use against her either.

Pan furrowed his eyebrows as thunder continued roaring across Neverland, shaking the ground. He knew he was letting himself become impatient with the Lost Girl. As much as he loved a challenge, winning was the real goal. Peter Pan never fails.

Pan promptly back up and glanced at the window where rain was still pouring down like a hurricane and lightning was the only thing lighting up Neverland. He closed his eyes and stretched out his magic to find his Lost Girl, as she was never where he wanted her to be.

As soon as he sensed her around the eastern half of the island, Pan smoothed his face to a neutral look and teleported to her.

He landed with a splash as he realized it was still storming. Waving his hand lazily, he smirked when every drop of rain now avoided the area around him. It was nice to be king.

Through the fog he couldn’t see Skye, but he didn’t have to do anything as he watched the island lower the fog to where it only covered a couple inches above the dirt. Finally he could make out the outline of the Lost Girl, sitting under a small overhang of rock.

“Pan never fails.” He muttered under his breath as a reminder, quietly walking over to Skye. He stared curiously as her eyes were closed and she was laying with her back against some rock.

Another clash of thunder and lightening made her slowly open her eyes to see the boy king watching her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Pan drawled innocently, grinning at her soft expression. Not that it lasted long.

“Go away.” Skye told him, trying to close her eyes again. 

Pan searched her only slightly hardened face. “Come on flower, you know you don’t want that.”

Skye opened her eyes again, glaring at the boys optimism. Hadn’t she just pissed him off only hours ago? Maybe even less.

“I'm pretty sure I do.”

“No,” Pan denied, “You’re just upset. And why shouldn’t you be, it’s not like this day’s been all that great.”

“I’m not upset.” Skye mumbled, recoiling as a large body of thunder boomed above them. As she looked back to Pan though, he looked unbothered at the storm.

“You don’t have to lie to me Skye, it can’t be easy, seeing death happen right in front of you, or being helplessly blamed for it either.” Pan almost cracked his facade when he saw Skyes eyes narrow into slits.

“What are you doing.” The Lost Girl stated more than questioned. Something was up, she could feel it.

“I’m…” The works died in his throat as he met her untrusting eyes of silver-blue. What was exactly his plan here, considering just a few hours ago he had hurt her. Was he really going to have to try even harder to get her to open up? “I’m.. here to,” Pan sucked in a long breath of air, racking his brain. “mollify, things between us.”

He waited for a reaction and took the Lost Girls silence as tolerance for him to go on.

“It was... bad form, for me to be so hostile to you earlier. You had just witnessed the death of a friend. I suppose I had forgotten that you are still fairly new to the island and it’s liveliness. And for that I atone.”

There were a few still beats of silence besides the rain as Skye just stared, studying him.

“Leave me alone.”

The bitterness in her tone was harsher than she originally planned. But selfishly, Skye enjoyed seeing the swift flash of failure run across the demons face.

Pan forced down the irritation on his face. “I just came to make sure you were alright.”

Skye let out a snort as she gave him a wiry smile. “Since when do you care?”

“Who says I didn’t?” Pan retorted smoothly. His innocent demeanor began to crumble though as the Lost Girl rolled her eyes, disbelief written all over.

“You’re good Pan. I’ll give you that.” She shrugged, glancing away from the scowl growing on his boyish face. “But, your not the first person to try and,” Skye países searching for the word, “woo me by giving a pitiful apology.”

As she locked eyes with him again, he felt something twist inside him. He could sense rage creeping back into their argument but it wasn’t his darkness making an appearance. It was hers.

Pan watched in pure curiosity as shadows sprung in and out of Skyes eyes as she internally seethed. It both confused and enthralled him as she practically mirrored his darkness. The blackness of the shadows tempted Pan to want to get closer. But his common sense didn’t waiver as he knew the Lost Girl was only words away from flipping out completely.

“I mean it Skye.” Pan said sternly but whatever anger he had inside him had fizzed out. Letting the Lost Girl get on his nerves was not part of his plan.

“No you don’t.” Skye waved dismissively. “You’re just lying. Again.”

“That’s not true.” His voice full of indignation.

“Prove it.” She retorted dryly.

Pan hesitated, ignoring the lightning sparks above him. “How?”

Skye blinked. “What?”

“How?” Pan repeated stonily. “How do I prove to you that I’m not lying. That you can…trust me.”

The Lost Girls eyes widened as Pan ruffled up his slightly damp hair. There was no way he… meant it. It’s just another game. It had to be.

“How should I know.” She said dully, looking away from his bright eyes.

“Well you suggested it.” Pan rivaled.

“You asked first.”

“And?”

Skye let out a low growl of frustration as she shifted her sitting position. After a couple minutes, her eyes slid back over to see the boy still standing out in the open, eyebrows raised.

“Why are you still here?” She questioned with a small sneer.

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone.” Pan answered simply, tilting his head. The Lost Girl didn’t like how calm he was as he pensively inspected her.

Color rushed to her face as she set her jaw forcefully. “There’s not rule saying I can’t be out and away from camp whenever I want.”

She missed the twinkle in Pans eye at her statement.

“Then let’s change that, shall we?” 

Skyes head snapped over to where he was inching closer to where she was, immediately, a complaint ready on her tongue.

Pan furrowed his brows in mock concern as his lips twitched upwards. “I can’t be worrying about my Lost Girl getting attacked by some filthy pirates can I? No, you’re far too, significant to- the island. If I just keep letting you wander off alone, I might lose you.” Ignoring Skyes scoff, he continued, making sure his eyes were wide and his voice was filled with empathy.

“I have to keep you safe flower. It’s bad form to let you wander around without knowing where you are so, from now on you can't leave camp without getting my permission.”

“No.” Skye blurted, her teeth clenched. “I’m not agreeing to that.”

Pans mind raced with exhilaration. “No, huh?” He inquired, licking his lips slowly. “Well I suppose we could make this into a dare. You like bets, don’t you Skye?”

The Lost Girl narrowed her eyes at his angelic expression. “What kind of bet?”

Pan finally let his smirk surface. “Either you have to get my permission before every time you attempt to leave camp, or, you can come and go as you please just as long as everything on the island can tell who you belong to.” He flashed her a devilish grin. “And since you already have a necklace…” Pan trailed off, suddenly producing a vial of black liquid and a paintbrush in his hands.

It didn’t take long for Skye to put two and two together. There was no doubt in her mind that the vial of black liquid was some form of permanent ink. Pan wanted to brand her.

Blood pounded in her ears as she glared at the objects in the demon's hands. It was freedom or further captivity. Her mind whirled with the pros and cons of each choice. One definitely seemed more helpful than the other. And Pan never specified where.

With every ounce of dignity the Lost Girl had left, she sauntered over to Pan, determined not to let him get the best of her.

Without a word, Pan watched in semi-disbelief as his Lost Girl took the ink and brush and began dipping the brush inside the vial. He was utterly conflicted on how to feel as she moved her wet hair to the side and messily painted the word ‘Pan’ behind her left ear.

“I win.” Skye breathes, dropping the vial and brush back into Pans open hands. Then with a mocking smirk, full of pride, she walked away, the rain ceasing and the sky becoming shades of lighter blue.

For the longest time all Pan could do was picture the Lost Girls face as she left. He should be pleased that she caved in and was now branded as his, but a feeling of disappointment washed part of his cockiness away. Again he had given her a choice and again she had chosen the one option he didn’t expect or want her to choose.

Attempting to shake off his puzzlement, he eventually teleported himself back to camp to see the Lost Boys milling around awkwardly. Not a single one of them looked in his direction as he waltzed into the center of camp. Something was wrong.

“Felix!” Pans voice rang out, making the tall blonde freeze for a second.

“What’s going on?” Pan demanded, as the Lost Boys gathered behind Felix, looking down at the sodden dirt. Not even Rowan was looking up at his leader.

Felix clenched his jaw in annoyance but it wasn’t directed at Pan. 

“Baelfire. He got away.”


End file.
